


Just Gonna Stand There And Watch Me Burn?

by Ælfflæd (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Scenting, Secondary dynamics used as titles, scent covering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/%C3%86lffl%C3%A6d
Summary: Now you're in each others face,Spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'emNext time you'll show restraint.Next time, will you get a next time?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, OT13, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Others
Comments: 100
Kudos: 230





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary from Love The Way You Lie by Eminem & Rihanna, because Sheep and I would love to see Jeongcheol sing it. 
> 
> So, this is something that has been kicking around my Docs for nearly a year. It's still in the works, but I can't promise any concrete update schedule or anything like that.
> 
> Is it cliche to say it came to me in a dream? A lot of my fanfics do and I don't know why...
> 
> Don't hate on any of the members, and as per usual, Seventeen is not mine, none of this in any way portrays the thoughts, feelings, or identities of the real life people that make up Seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Eottoghe for the reminder that not every single detail needs to be written down, and to SheepEnDiamant for her willingness to listen to me ramble and rant about realistic reactions. Lots of love to the two of you.

Jeonghan came home early Monday morning, glowing and happy. He had picked up breakfast on his way from the subway, and was making tea when Mingyu and Jun came in - going straight over to him excitedly.

“Oh, hyung you’re back!” Mingyu hugged him tightly.

“I missed you, hyung” Jun wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

“Why did you go home?” Mingyu stepped back and Jeonghan patted Jun’s hands, rocking slightly with the momentum.

“How come you weren’t with hyung for his freeze?” Jun asked into Jeonghan’s back

“You don’t think I’m gonna let you leave for mine next week do ya?” Mingyu asked, pitching his voice high and opening his eyes wide.

Jeonghan giggled getting swept up with their puppy-like excitement, it was nice to know you were missed. “Oh it was just bad timing, eomma called a family meeting, I couldn’t get out of. I’m planning on being here yes, Mingyu,” he rolled his eyes at Mingyu’s last comment, that kid, and then rocking backwards, leaned into Jun, squeezing his hands, “missed you too Jun,” 

Mingyu pulled him close, scenting him quickly, mumbling “smells weird,” into his neck before pulling back. Jeonghan frowned, that was a bit rude.

Jun squeezed him from the back, and moved his head to the crook of his neck before he too jerked it back, “You stink of an alpha,” which, again, rude, but clearly it didn’t bother him that much because he stayed limpet-ed to Jeonghan’s back, just moved his head.

“Didn’t you have to go home?”

“Oh, I was with friends last night, a group of us happened to be home at the same time so we met up.” Jeonghan smiled, it was a good night, that must be what they meant by the weird smells.

“Didn’t you have a family emergency?” Seungcheol demanded as he walked into the room.

Oh shit, Jeonghan’s good mood was quickly evaporating. Someone smelled pissed. “Yes, Eomma called me home, but it was fine by Sunday afternoon,”

“How come you didn’t come back then?” Joshua asked, having heard the last few sentences as he walked into the kitchen to give Jeonghan a hug, cutting it short sooner than usual, but seeing as Jun was still clinging onto his back, Jeonghan didn’t dwell on it.

“Oh I was thinking about it, but then I heard that there were a few of us home at the same time, from school, and I hadn’t seen them in ages, and seeing as Cheollie was already using the service,-”

Jun cut him off, letting go and stepping away, “The service hyung? Really?”

“What? Jun they’re professionals, I use them, Minghao uses them, … ”

“But hyung didn’t use the service” Dino looked at him bizarrely.

Jeonghan was so confused. He turned to look at Seungcheol, worry in his eyes, “What do they mean you didn’t use the service?” 

Seungcheol looked at him, “I, well, I, I,-” he looked away sheepishly, “-I thought I could do it on my own,”

“What do you mean you thought you could do it on your own?-” Jeonghan’s voice started to climb, “-that’s ridiculous, it’s dangerous, Seungcheol!” Honestly he goes home for one weekend…

“Well, they wouldn’t have been able to match me with the right person-”

“It’s not about liking your freeze partner Seungcheol!” Jeonghan cut in, “It’s about both parties getting through their heat or freeze safely, and healthily. Are you okay?” Jeonghan moved over to check on him, irrationally worried even though he could see and smell that Seungcheol was fine.

“Oh so now you care.” something in Seungcheol’s voice made Jeonghan stop, hand hovering in midair between them. He let it drop.

“Of course I care-” okay, now he was frustrated.

“Well if you care so much why did you leave?”

Jeonghan sighed, carding a hand through his hair and stepping back, “First of all, I didn’t leave, I just went home for the weekend, and secondly, I told you, I had to go home, and I was worried the entire time, but when I thought you were with the service it relaxed me because at least I knew you’d be ok,”

“But it wouldn’t have been the same!” Seungcheol said, frustrated that Jeonghan wasn’t getting it.

Jeonghan paused. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? “What do you mean? The same?” he asked slowly, hesitantly, hopefully; maybe he wouldn’t have to bring this up himself. 

Seungcheol paused, gathering his thoughts, but before he could say anything, Mingyu answered Jeonghan, "Hyung we're used to you now, it's not fair to make us to go to someone new..."

Seungcheol shook it off, brushing a hand through his hair, “Well, it won’t happen again I suppose, we’ll just have to schedule it better.” 

He stepped closer to Jeonghan, dragging his eyes over him. Something in Jeonghan reacted automatically at that action, softening, and when Seungcheol continued with, “I haven’t even properly said hi have I? Sorry, I’m really tired,” he reached an arm out to tug Jeonghan into his arms. Jeonghan froze a little but curled into him, reassuring himself that he hadn’t ruined everything by missing a freeze.

Seungcheol growled slightly and Jeonghan froze, heart racing, what had he done now?

“I see what they meant by you smelling weird. You do smell like an alpha, was that your family emergency?” he asked snidely, pulling away from the omega, as Jeonghan stepped backwards, embarrassed and insulted, why were they going on about his scent, everyone knew scents stuck to unbonded omegas like glue. 

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around himself, “What? No, wait. What are you saying?” 

There was a pregnant pause and then Vernon gasped. “Oh oh oooh”, making Jeonghan jump, when had he come in? He looked past Seungcheol to see the rest of the group watching.

“Seungcheol” he looked back at him, “What are you on about?” and then, the words finally making sense, “Do you really want to insult me in front of everyone??” He looked between the alpha and then the members significantly.

“What, are you ashamed? Do you have something to hide?” he goaded him.

Jeonghan inhaled sharply. So this was where this was going. “There’s no need to insult me Seungcheol, I told you I was with a few friends last night.”

“With?” insinuation heavy in the question.

Jeonghan looked at him, “Are you for real? No-” he cut himself off, shaking his head, “-I’m not taking this. You’re pissed because I missed one freeze?! I’ve never missed one before and I am sorry, but Seungcheol, Pledis is paying people a whole lot of money just in case one of you needs something, and I don't owe you my service. If I decided to go help a friend, that’s really none of your business" he tried to stay calm and measured, but he was offended at having to explain away a lingering scent to his group mates.

Mingyu piped up, “But hyung-”

Jeonghan addressed him tiredly, "Oh shut it Mingyu. What is it with you today? In fact,” he looked searchingly at the other members “what’s wrong with all of you? I had a really healing weekend, had some long overdue discussions with my family and friends and I was so happy to be back” he twisted a hand through his hair, and Seungkwan cut in.

“But hyung, you never answered, why do you smell different?”

“Oh my god, can we drop the scent thing!? My friends like to touch me,” he started, but at the sound of several scoffs and one or two growls, he threw his hands up in the air, “Just like you lot,” he sighed, “Are you any better, with your hyung this and hyung that and scent here and scent there. In case you've forgotten, we’re not a pack.” No, now was not the time to cry. He swallowed. 

“Can you help me in my freeze hyung, can you help me with my heat hyung, I don't feel too good hyung” he parroted, “but do you ever offer to help me?!”

“Don't you care about us hyung?” Vernon asked when Jeonghan paused, looking at him and trying to think about something that could have conceivably made him think that. He came up blank.

“Care? Do I care? If I care I care too goddamn much. You guys are so ungrateful. All you do is take take take take- but" he laughed desperately, "when anyone asks who is the kindest, who smells the sweetest, who you want to spend the most time with do any of you say me??"

“He has a point Jeonghan, you're a member of this team, you have to pull your weight too. You don’t see any of us complaining. Don’t be so needy-” Seungcheol started, before Jeonghan cut him off hissing at him, as several of the members gasped.

"Needy? Needy! I play every role in this group: mother, husband, wife, hyung, maknae; I _am_ an omega, I have needs too.” 

__

He turned fully to face Seungcheol, pointing a finger at him menacingly,  
“You are the leader of this pack of fools, and you're accusing me of what?! Spending a freeze with one of my friends from home, why would that be so wrong? I’m not mated, Seungcheol!!" he was screaming at this stage, "Friends who don't have a service on hand for their every whim, friends who love me for who I actually am, not what I can do for them. And my body is mine to do with what I please." Jeonghan spat out, breathing heavily through his nose and glaring at Seungcheol, who just stared back at him. 

"You still haven't answered me.” 

“And I don’t have to, because despite what you seem to think; we're not pack. You’ve never asked. None of you, and believe me, I’d remember. You don’t get to treat me like I’m, like I’m yours,” his voice spilt, “and never claim me.”

Behind him, there were several sharp intakes of breath, and Jeonghan just looked at them. The fight falling out of him.

“I came back ready to initiate a bond, but now?” the words were glacial, thrown at Seungcheol's feet. Jeonghan opened his mouth, shook his head and closed it and turned, walking towards the door. He paused in the doorway, waiting. But when there was nothing but stunned silence behind him, he nodded, and left the room.

He headed towards his room, before doubling back on himself, the concoction of anger and sadness wafting into the kitchen as steps clattered down the stairs.

A few moments later, the front door slammed so hard it rattled the picture frames, and the members were left looking at the hall.


	2. It's ... Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan gets advice from some unexpected places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Chapter Two!
> 
> Don't hate on any of the members, and as per usual, Seventeen is not mine, none of this in any way portrays the thoughts, feelings, or identities of the real life people that make up Seventeen (and Nu'est!).
> 
> Continued thanks to Eottoghe and SheepEnDiamant.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeonghan had left the dorms with no clear plan, just the need to get out, out out, away from the situation, his- no they weren’t pack. They didn’t want him like that. Tears threatened to fall, but he wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Look at him, he hadn’t even snatched a face mask on the way out. This could be all over the media. He needed to get a grip, get a grip get a grip!

Without realising it, he ended up in Pledis’ lobby. He went over to the reception desk, summoning the courage to take VP up on his offer.

“Can I see the VP?” He asked politely, and the receptionist looked up, recognising him, and called up.

“Yoon Jeonghan to see you sir?” she nodded at him, “Sending him up now.” she hung up and looked up at Jeonghan.

“5th floor, to the right” 

Thanking her, he went to the elevators, and pressed the button for the fifth floor. He looked at himself in the mirrored walls, thankful that he’d managed to keep the tears at bay. This was Seungcheol’s space. But VP had said they were all welcome at any time. Let’s hope he really meant it.

*

He knocked on the door and opened it at the shouted “Come in!!”. Slipping inside, he sat down in front of the man.

“Is everything okay, Jeonghan? You don’t usually come to me?” he leaned over his desk to meet Jeonghan’s eyes.

“... Is there any way I can move out of the dorms for a while?” he asked in a quiet, controlled voice, yet his hands were curled into fists with the effort of not breaking down.

The VP looked at him, something like sympathy flickering in his eyes before saying gently, “That’s not really feasible Jeonghan, you know we can’t do that. You can change rooms maybe? I know you have your own room but maybe change to the downstairs dorm? Maybe talking to Seungcheol will help? I know you two are close? What is it?!”

Once the VP brought up Seungcheol, Jeonghan lost his last thread of control and the sobs burst out of him, ugly and loud. His scent, previously noticeably sour and distressed, picked up into an inevitable maelstrom of rejection, fear, pain and sadness. He curled into himself, hiding his face in his hands as he tried to stop crying, but now that he had started, it wasn’t going to stop.

The VP, startled and worried, moved around the desk and hovered, before deciding and reaching out to touch Jeonghan’s shoulder, a show of support for whatever was going on.

Jeonghan eventually cried himself out, and the VP, back in his chair, pushed a box of tissues and a water bottle across the desk. Jeonghan took them gratefully, cleaning up his face, and drinking half a bottle of water.

“Do you want to talk about what that was?”

“I can’t stay in those dorms, not with them, not after-” Jeonghan broke off, he was not going to break down again. He was better than that. They didn’t deserve any more of his tears. 

“Okay, okay, I think we can get a hotel room for a week, I can give you a week if you really need it? We’ll get one of the company’s other omegas to stay with you is that okay? Or would you like one of your members?” The VP had his computer open, presumably looking up schedules, visibly worried. He knew these boys. It was hard to imagine them doing anything serious, it must be a misunderstanding. If he let the omega have his own space for a while, it should blow over.

Jeonghan frantically shook his head, gripping the bottle tightly. “An omega would be great”

“Now, there’s a group schedule for Wednesday, and you are expected in the studios today, but we can rearrange for next week. The group schedule we can’t move, it’s that broadcast we’ve been looking forward to. If you don’t feel up to it-”

Jeonghan shook his head, that jab about him not pulling his weight, while the furthest thing from the truth, had hurt.  
“I can do it.”

The VP looked up at him in shock, and then nodded, “Ok that’s great ok. I’m going to ask Minki if he minds moving in with you for a bit, is that ok with you?”

Jeonghan paused, Minki, Nu’est’s Ren, was closer to Seungcheol and Jihoon, he didn’t really know him, but at the same time, omegas should stand up for each other. The fact that Seungkwan had joined the rest of them in pushing the issue of his scent had really stung.  
“I don’t know him well enough to say” Jeonghan said quietly, and the VP nodded.

“Ok, why don’t we see if he is free to meet you now for a chat? And go from there? We’re a bit low on omegas at the moment, but I can call in a favour or two from other companies if Minki isn’t suitable ok?”

That startled Jeonghan. He’d call in _favours_ for him?

Correctly reading Jeonghan’s look of surprise, the VP smiled sadly. “Jeonghan, you’re a member of our most successful group. You’re the second eldest, and despite what we may proclaim to the public, I know you’re just as much of a leader as Seungcheol. On top of that, you’re the eldest omega in said group. So of course I’ll call in favours.” He turned back to his computer and sent off an email. “Ok, we’ll try to get Minki in in about half an hour to get a coffee with you and chat ok? You’re welcome to stay here ‘til then? Or, well you know the building well enough.”

*

Ren knocked quietly on the door and came in “Sir, what’s the issue? It sounded urgent -” he caught sight of Jeonghan and stopped, taking him in and then warily stepping in between Jeonghan and the VP. “Are you ok?” 

Jeonghan shook his head slightly and the VP answered, “There’s been an … incident in the Seventeen dorms. Jeonghan wants to move out for a while I was wondering if, as an other omega, you’d mind keeping him company for a week or so?” 

Looking between them again, and taking in the still pungent smell of fear, anger and rejection, Ren nodded.  
“I have a schedule, as you know, but I have no problem moving in with you, Jeonghan, for a while.”

The VP relaxed a fraction, “That’s great. We’ll make arrangements quickly and then he turned to Jeonghan, “Do you want to pick things up from the dorms or will I send someone?”

Jeonghan’s response was immediate, “Send someone, please.”

“Ok, right, while I get that organised, why don’t you two go and grab a coffee or something? I’ll have your managers get in touch with you as soon as possible.” The VP dismissed them, picking up the phone.

Jeonghan let out a breath he didn't know he'd taken. This was much better than he had ever expected.

The two of them stood and bowed before leaving quickly. They headed towards the elevators, Ren hovering protectively beside Jeonghan as if he was going to shatter to pieces at any moment.

“Jeonghan-ah? Can I do anything right now? I’m sorry but I can’t help but notice you smell terrified.” Ren was quiet and careful, but Jeonghan still flinched at the comment on his scent.

“I’m sorry, I’ll dampen it-”

“No, no that’s not what I meant, just, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

Taking a deep breath, Jeonghan looked at Ren, well at his shoulder, “mmm, if it’s not too forward, can you maybe scent me? Just, just to-”

“To ground you? Sure.” Ren nodded easily, and the elevator opened. 

They stepped in and Ren reached for Jeonghan’s wrist, mingling their scents, and allowing his calmer, happier scent, to smother Jeonghan’s own. It would take a few minutes for the fear smell to fade, but provided that Jeonghan wasn’t as scared, it should.

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome”

There was a silence for a bit but as the elevators opened on the ground floor, Ren asked “Any preferences for lunch?”

“Somewhere my members won’t find me?”

“Ok... I can try. I like a small sandwich place around the corner? They know me, and I’ve never been photographed there, and I’ve only ever been there with Nayoung-ah”

“Sounds perfect. How is she?”

*

Once the food arrived, Jeonghan knew he had to explain. He couldn’t expect Ren to essentially move in with him for a week without knowing anything about the why. Ren evidently felt the same, and before Jeonghan could even open his mouth, he asked “Jeonghan-ah, what is going on?”

Taking a deep breath and trying to stay as detached as possible, Jeonghan started with his weekend. How he’d gone home for a family event, and stayed until this morning. On Sunday, once his family event had finished, a group of them had gone over to a friends house to catch up and chill. He’d been exhausted, he explained, so he’d fallen asleep between two of his friends, both alphas. Nothing he hadn’t done before, he hastened to add, and how they hadn’t woken him up because he’d looked absolutely done in. Best nights sleep in an age.

“Sounds like a lovely weekend” Ren commented leadingly and Jeonghan nodded quickly.

“A really nice weekend. And we talked about so much, it’s nice to catch up with people you don’t see often, and to get an-” Jeonghan guestured in the air with his fork, “-outsider’s perspective”

“I know exactly what you mean. Anything that helped?”

Jeonghan blushed slightly, “yeah, the overwhelming consensus was that if Seventeen didn’t get off their backsides and form a proper bond with me they’d all come up here and give them what for.”

That startled a laugh out of Ren, “Ok, ok so did you say something when you got in this morning?”

“I was going to, I even picked up some breakfast, but but they, the minute I got in the door everyone started insulting my scent. Turning against me for no reason. Saying I smelt wrong, and off, and weird, and pulling away, and Cheol made this massive deal out of it, calling me over for a hug like I was something he owned and then saying that I’d slept with someone else and they didn’t believe me and and and by the end I was so pissed off and hurt and upset,” damn it he was working himself up now. 

Ren reached across the table to touch his wrist lightly, “Hey, hey, it’s ok, nobody is going to hurt you here, it’s ok,”

Jeonghan nodded, trying to wrangle his breathing under control.

“Seungcheol was so mad.” Jeonghan whispered, “So mad because I'd been back home for one of his freezes-”

“You spend freezes with them?” Ren’s voice was tight and Jeonghan focused on the table.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan’s voice was small and he was curling into himself, “it rarely has to go traditional,” his ears were red, rarely implied sometimes and Ren sighed. 

“Jeonghan-ah -” 

Jeonghan rushed his explanation “It was the first one I’ve missed in a year, and he had seemed okay when I brought it up. He’d said he was going to use the service, you know, the one Pledis subscribes to?”

“As he should do, Jeonghan-ah…”

Jeonghan ignored him, “I just, stupidly, thought it would be ok for one time, but, nobody else seemed to agree. And then, he didn’t. Just I don’t even know, locked himself in his room? He should have at least asked the others to cuddle or something, he said he didn’t.” Going back through it made Jeonghan realise how ridiculous it sounded, why had Seungcheol been so stubborn?

“Is he ok?” Ren took the hint. For now.

“He smelt fine, looked fine too. He wouldn’t tell me. Too preoccupied with telling me how useless I am”

“What?” That surprised Jeonghan, Ren didn’t know him well enough to want to defend him, but that was anger in his voice...

“I don’t know” Urgh, thinking about it brought the feelings all rushing back, anger, pain, inadequateness.

Ren flagged down a waitress, ordered some water, and reached out to touch Jeonghan’s hand again. When the water arrived, he handed it to Jeonghan.

"Drink that. Ok? First of all, I know we aren't close, but you are definitely not useless. And the thought of Seungcheol of all people saying that, it’s disappointing. Those boys are so lucky to have you. I can't believe he did that, I really thought better of him. Forget about him right now, ok? You did right by leaving the dorms, we'll try and talk some sense into them this week. Surely the other omegas said something?"

Jeonghan had been nodding, grateful that Ren was on his side, but at that question a sob tore itself out of his throat, "no, Seungkwan, he, he, pushed the scent thing like it was my fault that scents cling to me, I'm unbounded that's what scents do!"

Ren growled quietly, "How dare he? You do not talk about another omegas scent like that. Especially in front of them? Especially an unbonded omega? Tell me your other omega at least said something?"

Shaking his head Jeonghan said "I didn't see him, but it seemed like all of my members were there: watching, commenting, supporting Cheol, and it, it hurt" he finished in a whisper, trying not to draw any more attention to them than they already had.

Ren looked at Jeonghan. Really looked. Looked at the bags under his eyes, the set of his shoulders, the way he hadn’t fully relaxed when Ren had scented him, how he’d picked at his food, how he seemed to be waiting for someone to pounce.  
“Jeonghan-ah, you look exhausted.”

Swiping at his eyes, Jeonghan managed a defensive “Every idol looks exhausted”

“Not like this they don’t. When was the last time you properly slept?”

Oh, that was easy, “Last night”

“In the dorms. When was the last time you slept properly in the dorms?” Ren met his eyes, trying to get an answer. Jeonghan looked away, picking up the desert menu. 

Nodding to himself, Ren asked “I know Cheol is an alpha, but who else?”

“Mingyu, Dino and Vernon”

“And none of them use the service?”

“Vernon mostly spends his with Seungkwan”

“Jesus,” Ren swept a hand through his hair, Lord give him strength, “If you’re going to take care of freezes in house, one: I’m pretty sure you have to be bonded or bonding, and second: the other omegas should help. Betas too if you need them to. You can’t take care of three sometimes four people all the time? That’s, what? At least twelve freezes a year? And your own heats? That’s nearly one a month if they haven’t all sync’d.”

“But…” 

“But what? You have three omegas and six betas and everyone is over twenty? If they don’t all agree to help and share the burden, and bond, they can go use services like the majority of idol groups.”

Ren softened, “Jeonghan-ah, you’re going to burn out. If you haven’t already.”

“Ren-ah, they don’t want me anymore. They couldn’t be bothered to initiate a bond, or even appreciate what I do. I do a lot” he trailed off

“Look. They’ll miss you quick enough and come crawling back. If they don’t, they don’t deserve you.” Ren was final, picking up his own dessert menu.

“But…”

“But nothing Jeonghan. Either way, we can’t fix anything right now, but we can have dessert. Pick something you’ll actually eat, and then we’ll go see what the managers have to say.”


	3. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's not tar everyone with the same brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd so I do apologise for any weird inconsistencies.
> 
> As per usual, Seventeen is not mine, none of this in any way portrays the thoughts, feelings, or identities of the real life people that make up Seventeen.

After the door slammed, the members were left staring in shock. 

Nobody expected what just happened.  
Nobody had expected Jeonghan and Seungcheol to properly fight, let alone for Jeonghan to blow up, give up and leave.  
Nobody quite knew what to do. 

Silence reigned until Minghao came out from where he had tucked himself out of the way between the fridge and the wall, and marched over to Jun angrily, “What is your issue with the service ge? I use it, hyung uses it too? Kwannie used to use it?”

“It’s alright for omegas Minghao-” Jun didn’t get any further before Minghao hissed at him and Jun flinched back.

“Oh so it’s only ok for omegas? And what? Alpha idols have a right to any of their friends that they please? I didn’t think you thought like that ge.” Minghao walked out, heading for his bedroom.

“Minghao~” Jun called and Minghao whipped around, staring at the elder.

“I want to be alone right now. I should have stood up for hyung and I didn’t and I feel awful. I’m going to try and contact him. Leave me alone. You too Seungkwan, I can’t believe you joined in. Jeonghan-hyung has always picked up scents like fly paper. Don’t be so judgemental. Leave me alone, you've done enough. If you want to apologise, call hyung.”

“I wasn’t being judgemental,” Seungkwan called after him, but Minghao was gone. “Just, why wouldn’t he explain if he had nothing to hide?” he finished quietly.

“Hyung? Do you really think Jeonghan-hyung slept with an alpha back home?” Vernon asked.

“He really smelt heavily of an alpha,” Mingyu added.

“I don’t know. I just… he normally smells like us and it wasn’t as if it was a casual ‘oh we just hugged’ smell it was more intense, more lingering. The fact that I could still smell that after Jun and Joshua hugged him…” Seungcheol sat down heavily, the anger seeming to simmer now that Jeonghan wasn’t there. 

“I hugged him too” Mingyu said, wincing, and Seungcheol sighed, dropping his face into his hands.

“I didn’t mean everything that I said though, he's not useless or worthless, I just, he should smell like us and he wouldn't even explain”

“Ah hyung we know that-” Vernon comforted but Wonwoo spoke across him.

“Yeah but does Jeonghan? Cause it sure as hell sounded like you meant it, hyung.” Wonwoo stood up, “Think on it. I don’t think he’s actually going to leave the group, so you have time but still. Figure out what you really meant.” He started to leave the room.

“It’s not like you stood up for him Wonwoo? You didn’t say anything. That’s-” Mingyu started and Wonwoo held up a hand.

“Just. Don’t.”

Wonwoo had only just reached the door when he turned sharply and pointed at Seungcheol, "And figure out what you meant by 'he should smell like us', because he's our group mate not your pack mate." he turned on his heel and marched out of the kitchen, walking straight into Soonyoung and Jihoon, who had just come back from an early morning gym session.

“What’s going on?” Jihoon asked immediately, looking between Wonwoo and the others.

“It smells like a bomb went off in there” Soonyoung wrinkled his nose.

“Jeonghan-hyung left.” Wonwoo said as he pushed past them and went straight up the stairs. 

“What??” Soonyoung called after Wonwoo and then turned back to the kitchen, “What do you mean he left?! That can’t be true.”

“He blew up at us when we questioned his scent and then said he couldn’t believe we treated him like he was ours but never claimed him, asked to form a pack and then said that he had come home with the intention of asking and that now he couldn’t be bothered. Then he left and slammed the door.” Chan explained quietly from where he was leaning against Joshua.

“Where did he go?” Jihoon had his phone out, hands shaking slightly, and everyone shrugged. He stepped out, phone up to his ear.

Soonyoung stared the rest of them down, eyes cold, “What did you say? Word for word. Jeonghan-hyung isn’t the type to react like this. Explain. Properly.”

The members tried to remember what they said and the more they spoke the more Soonyoung’s face darkened. He swallowed several times after they all finished, no point in shouting.

“Ok. I’m sure you didn’t actually mean to imply that Hyung, who lets be honest is our pack omega even if it’s not official, slept with someone? With an alpha?” Soonyoung’s voice was so quiet they had to strain to hear it.

“He smelt that way Soonyoung-ah” Seungcheol said, looking somewhere over Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“I don’t care how he smelt. You basically accused him of cheating-”

Joshua interrupted, “we did”

“-Something that you know Jeonghan-hyung wouldn’t do, and you expected him to what? Nod and make nice? What were you thinking?” It was times like these that reminded everyone why Soonyoung, even though he was a beta, was one of their leaders. He commanded attention, and it wasn’t comfortable.

When nobody said anything, Soonyoung crossed his arms. “That’s right. You weren’t. Jeonghan-hyung is unbonded. Did you forget that? Scents stick to him like glue. You all better hope he’s ok. Because if he isn’t, no matter that all four of you alphas are in on this, it won’t end well for you.” Soonyoung was growling by the time he finished, the stranglehold he had on his temper fraying a little, and he stalked out of the room.

He bumped into Jihoon, who took one look at him and leaned in to hug him, scenting him soothingly. Once they were both a little calmer, Jihoon pulled back and murmured, “Hyung isn’t picking up.”

“Ok. Let’s go talk to Minghao-yah and Wonwoo-yah? And then we can ring the managers. Was not expecting to come home to a situation. Really wasn’t.”

Knocking and opening the door to Minghao’s room, they found him on the phone apologising over and over.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything, I was scared, Seungcheol-hyung was scary and Jun-ge was scary, I’m sorry, and I hid in the corner and I should have said something, I love you, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. Please come back” he whispered, pressing the phone to his ear, there were tears on his cheeks.

“Did you get through to him?” Jihoon asked, as he perched on the edge of the bed.

“Voicemail. Hyungs we messed up” Minghao wouldn’t look at them, and Jihoon reached out to tug him closer. 

“Yeah, we heard. Soonyoung-ah is going to ring the managers to try and find Hyung.”

“Someone needs to tell Seokmin-ah. His practice ran late last night, I think he stayed over with one of the other actors.” Wonwoo came in to join them, “I don’t want to tell him Jeonghan is missing” 

Soonyoung caught his wrist, “You don’t have to. I’m going to try to get a hold of Jeonghan-hyung now, and then I’ll contact Seokmin-ah ok? You sit with these two, it’s going to be alright,” he waited for Wonwoo to nod before he went to make the phone call.

Minghao pulled Wonwoo down when he got close enough and cuddled into him, sniffling back sobs. Wonwoo immediately wrapped an arm around him and leaned down to nuzzle at his hair before turning to face Soonyoung, Minghao tucked securely into his side.

“I didn’t say anything. Hyung was so upset and angry and confused, Coups-hyung just kept pushing and pushing and Hyung’s scent got so scared so scared hyung, I should have spoken up, I should have said something”

“You should have, but we’ll make sure he knows you love and support him ok? Did you try to ring him?” Jihoon was trying to help, trying to make them feel better but they had just let him leave, and he couldn’t help but be upset too.

“Voicemail” Wonwoo whispered.

Minghao nodded, “Me too. He probably turned off his phone.”

Soonyoung walked back into the room, “Manager-nim says that Hyung is fine. He’s with Ren-hyung. He said someone would be over later to talk to us. He wouldn’t say any more on the phone,” he explained, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck.

“Did he say when they’d be over?” Jihoon asked as the other two breathed sighs of relief.

“In about an hour. I should let the rest know, right?” Soonyoung didn’t sound like he wanted to but Jihoon nodded.

“Yeah, give them a heads up.”

“Ok. Then I’ll ring Seokmin-ah and fill him in.” Soonyoung nodded, stepping back into the hallway with a grim look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else still crying over the European cancellation?


	4. Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members deal with some real life after-effects of a member moving out.
> 
> Aka: A manager comes for Jeonghan's stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad shorter than I would have liked, but it'll do!  
> As usual, un-beta'd.  
> Enjoy!

“Ok, the manager will be here in about half an hour. Did you get through to Seokmin-ah?” Soonyoung said, coming into the room, hanging up the phone and sitting down on the bed beside Jihoon.

“No, just voicemail, I think he’s in rehearsals. I left a message, well, just a ‘ring me when you’re free’ kind of thing, I didn’t want to freak him out.” Jihoon leaned against Soonyoung, closing his eyes, “We were gone, what? An hour?” 

“Just over an hour yeah. This is too much drama, even for us.”

“I think we all expected something, what with how Cheol-hyung was acting once Jeonghan-hyung left, but … I don’t know, I expected a fight, but not to this scale”

“He absolutely blew up, like” Wonwoo said quietly into Minghao’s hair, “You should have seen it, it was so uncomfortable to watch, Hyung looked so confused, aish I’m so mad that I didn’t do anything, I didn’t even say hi or hello or welcome home or how was your weekend or anything never mind defend him-”

“Hyung,” Minghao interrupted Wonwoo’s spiral, “Hyung will understand you, you’re never one to jump into an argument. Anyway I’d say he’s too busy being hurt by what Coups-hyung and Seungkwan-ah said than by what we didn’t.” Minghao sat up, tugging Wonwoo back into a pile of pillows and then curling back into his side. “Doesn’t mean I’m not annoyed at myself too.”

There was silence for a bit as everyone thought over the morning’s events and then Wonwoo whispered, “He smelt so happy when he came in”

“He said, when he left, that he,” Minghao choked up, “that he was ready to initiate a bond”

Jihoon and Soonyoung turned to face the other two, they had heard about the fight, but nobody had said anything about a _bond_.

“He said that?”

“And then he left, and nobody even called after him”

“He smelt so sad” Minghao whispered, hands covering his face and Wonwoo gathered him closer, leaning down to scent him reassuringly. Minghao whined high in response and burrowed closer to the beta.

“Everyone conveniently forgot to mention that. Anything else they might have forgotten?”

“I don’t know what they said, but kinda similar so maybe they left it out too. He did say that we treat him like he is ours but that nobody has made it official” Wonwoo explained and the older two scowled.

“How long now?” Minghao whispered and Soonyoung checked his phone.

“About five minutes. Let’s go wait in the kitchen.”

*

“Why Ren-hyung, do you think?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon as they walked into the kitchen, ignoring the others.

“Omega.” Jihoon said, pouring a glass of water, “Ren-hyung is Pledis’s only omega outside of our group.”

“Do they even know each other?” Chan asked, from his perch beside Joshua.

“I don’t know and I doubt hyung cares right now, his pseudo pack just told him he was a scarlet omega, he’s gonna take comfort wherever he can.” Jihoon bit out, downing the glass of water in place of saying anything else.

Chan blinked in shock and a few of the other members coloured.

The door opened.

“The VP is disappointed, and frankly so am I. Whatever happened here this morning was enough for Jeonghan-ssi to request a separate dorm.” The manager started as he walked into the kitchen. He paused for interruptions, sighed quietly and moved on, “However, it is not in company policy to do this, so we have come to a temporary arrangement for a week. If after this time, Jeonghan-ssi still feels like he can not live here, then we will review this issue further. The company is hopeful that you can resolve this peacefully among yourselves and that such actions will be unnecessary. Any questions?”

Minghao raised his hand slowly and the manager nodded, “Where is hyung staying?”

“I am not at liberty to say,” and as Minghao’s face fell, he added softly, “but if you want to write something, I will give it to him. Otherwise, Jeonghan-ssi has requested that you do not contact him. Barring anything major, you are all still expected in recording studios on Wednesday for the beginning of your new variety show. Any other questions?”

“Is hyung going to be alone?” Soonyoung asked and the manager shook his head.

“No, Ren-ssi will be staying with him for the time being.”

“Thank you.” 

“Anything else? I have a list of things to collect, and I’d like to do it as quickly as possible.” the manager said, trailing off as Seungcheol shifted purposely.

“Yeah, I have two. Do we have an official statement? And what about today’s schedule?”

“Pledis was not planning on making this public, but if it-” the manager paused, “- **_somehow_** becomes public knowledge, then Jeonghan-ssi is just having his room painted and is sensitive to the fumes, so he’s moved out for the week. Ren-ssi just happened to be visiting if anybody asks.” The manager smiled. It was not a nice smile.  
“Your schedule, well. Jeonghan-ssi will not be joining you until Wednesday, but the rest of you _were_ expected in the studios this morning.”

When nobody said anything else, the manager unfolded a handwritten list and went through the dorms, packing and piling things. Jeonghan’s favourite mug and his travel mug, the tea only he drank, an ice pack from the freezer and one of the muscle heat packs.

When the manager went down the hall to Jeonghan’s room, the members looked at each other in silence. It all felt very sombre and permanent. Uncomfortable.

After what felt like an hour but must have been less than that, the manager rolled a large suitcase into the hall. He asked if anyone had seen a particular blanket, “blue with clouds that look like sheep,” he read off the sheet and then looked up, “It’s not where it should be. Anyone know where it is?”

Seungcheol stood, red, and quickly left the room, muttering a quiet, “I’ll get it” as he squeezed past the manager, who just sighed.

“If anyone wants to convey a message, give it to me now please. And if anyone can think of anything that Jeonghan-ssi may have forgotten, please go and get it.”

As Seungcheol returned, putting the blanket on top of the suitcase, Joshua leapt up, rushing out of the room and coming back with a box of medicine.

“I presume he has some in his wash bag, but better safe than sorry.” Joshua said as he handed it over.

The manager put everything into a bag, put it beside the case and then turned back to face them, putting his papers away. 

“Boys I really don’t know what happened this morning. I don’t know if you argued, if you fought, but I do know that I’ve never seen Jeonghan-ssi so upset before and I’ve certainly never seen him that scared. I sincerely hope that you know what you did. I hope that it was worth it. And I hope that for Jeonghan’s sake, for your sake, for Seventeen’s sake and for the company’s sake, you can fix it.”


	5. Some Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan gets some letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a filler chapter but here it is anyway. No clue where my inspiration has all gone to.
> 
> Rose x

Dear Jeonghan-hyung,

I’m so sorry that I didn’t stand up for you, I don’t agree with what everybody said, I really don’t, I should have said something. Once you left, I gave out to Jun, but too late I know. I’m really so sorry. 

I failed you as a friend and I failed you as an omega. Please forgive me because I can’t forgive myself.

I hope you’ll come back.

I think people regret what they said, I hope they do, they couldn’t have meant what they said. There was such a weird atmosphere over the weekend, I know most of the hyungs were in bad moods, I think it all just boiled over when you got back.

Please don’t give up on a pack, I love the idea of a pack with you, please hyung.

If you want to call, here’s my number in case you don’t have it: 0XX-XXX-XXXX.

I can’t imagine Seventeen without you.

I love you and I miss you and I’m sorry,

Your sunflower,

Minghao

Dear Hyung,

I can’t believe that I sat there and did nothing while everybody hurled abuse at you that you didn’t deserve. Even if it was true, you absolutely did not deserve this morning’s treatment. I can’t believe that I didn’t intervene, that I did nothing to stop a single word, that I didn’t even interrupt. I am completely and utterly disappointed in myself.

That Seungcheol had the audacity to give you grief over spending time with your friends. It’s not like you see them that often, of course you were going to smell of them, it makes complete sense. Hyung, I don’t believe that you did anything more than hug, cuddle or sleep next to your friends, but if you did, that is completely your business and shouldn’t be used against you by anybody.

After the treatment you received by the majority of our group, I would not be surprised or disappointed in you if you chose to leave the group and never see anybody again. 

I hope you choose to return and to stay with us.

You are infinitely valuable to the group, for your own characteristics and talents, not because you are an omega, but because you are Jeonghan. Never for one moment doubt that fact. You are NOT useless.

I love you and I’m on your side. Please forgive me.

Wonwoo

Dear Jeonghannie,

I can’t believe what happened. Jihoon and I just got back and we’re still in shock.

I made everyone tell me what happened, and hyung, I love you, ok? It sounds like it went way too far and I honestly can’t believe it.

I love you, I want you, and you belong in my pack.

If you need us, call us.

Me: 0XX-XXX-XXXX  
Jihoon: 0XX-XXX-XXXX

Seungcheol doesn’t speak for everyone.

Take your time, but please come home,

Soonyoung x

P.S

Jihoon here, 

I knew Cheol was upset but I didn’t think he’d be irrational or mad.

I love you, ring me if you need to.

Please ring me,

Jihoonie

Jeonghan-hyung,

Hyung I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have accused you of anything or yelled at you. I suppose I got caught up in it all, but that’s a bad excuse.

You’re right. What you do or don’t do with your body is nobody’s business but yours. But maybe we’d like it to be ours too?

You said we never claimed you, but you never said anything either.

I’m not blaming you, I’m just saying.

Let’s talk calmly.

I’d miss you so much if you left, please don’t.

Chan

Hannie,

Honestly don’t worry.

While it might seem scary at the moment, you know that everyone loves you.

Tensions will cool off soon and everyone can properly talk.

Love you,

Shua


	6. Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that a change in scent would make people so upset?
> 
> Oh wait. We knew that.

When Jeonghan walked onto set for their Wednesday morning schedule, nobody noticed him. 

He managed to get all the way over to makeup, before someone caught sight of him, and stared. They could see him, but their noses were telling them that the person in front of them was someone else entirely. For all scents and purposes, Jeonghan was not in the room.

Before he’d left that morning, Ren, now Minki, had scented him so completely, that his own natural Jeonghan smell of cotton and green tea was indetectable. It was an old old custom, omegas scent masking each other for protection, for comfort, for confidence. So much of their lives were based on scent, you generally took your cues from your nose and not your eyes, if someone smelt upset or angry or happy or anxious, but if you could only smell one constant scent, a scent that wasn’t the omega’s own, a scent that said    
**This omega is Uncomfortable around you** ,    
people tended to tread a lot more carefully.

Seungcheol hadn’t seen him yet, and casually asked, “Why is Minki-ya on set?” only to receive a shake of the head from Mingyu who pointed over to where Jeonghan was talking with the makeup noonas. Seungcheol joined the other members in staring at Jeonghan in disbelief.

To actively give off another’s scent, you had to scent mark all the scent glands.

Seokmin ignored all the weird tension and bounced right over to Jeonghan with a bright smile, fake or otherwise, and called, “Hyung! I missed you!!”

Jeonghan whirled around, laughing at his exuberance and caught him into a hug, “Ah, I missed my sunshine too! How was rehearsal? How was your sleepover?”

They were filming the two episodes of their new season of Going Seventeen. The episodes were debate style, two teams and a mediator. Jeonghan had contacted their manager the day beforehand to ask that he be named mediator, for obvious reasons. This was an easy request to accommodate, and so he was on a table separate from all of the others.

Say what you like about Jeonghan, but he was the epitome of professionalism. On camera, you’d never guess that there was anything wrong in the group. You wouldn’t be able to tell that he had been tied up in knots with the thought of seeing everyone again after what had happened. You wouldn’t be able to tell that he was uncomfortable with talking to or looking at Seungcheol, that Seungkwan made his hackles rise or that he really wanted to go and wrap Minghao in a hug because he’d read all their letters, and Minghao smelled so sad. You would think that all was perfect in paradise. Jeonghan added all the right looks and smiles to sail all the various ships that their Carats adored, he made all the jokes you’d expect and needled where needling was needed.

For the members however, it was a completely different story. Every look or joke or comment or laugh was accompanied by a scent that screamed “Something is Wrong”. It was nearly harder for them to act normal, without the cues they would usually get to tell them that Jeonghan wasn’t really upset or wasn’t really angry, they were expected to take his words at face value, but they all knew that they weren’t what he meant. They couldn’t be what he meant. He had to be acting.

  
  
  


When they broke for food at around noon, Wonwoo and Minghao beelined for Jeonghan, who had moved away from everyone else. They stood in front of him, faltering for a few seconds before blurting out in unison, “Hyung we’re so sorry, we should have done something, it wasn’t fair, we’re sorry!” Their scents telling Jeonghan exactly how apologetic they were.

Jeonghan looked at them for a few seconds. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d shed a tear at their letters, and even though it had only been just under two days since he’d seen the others, he missed them like a lost limb.

“Aish, come here you two,” Jeonghan opened his arms and they just collapsed into him, relieved that he let them, they’d both driven themselves mad with worry and worry and worry. Jeonghan rocked back a little with the impact, and swayed them slightly to accommodate it, patting their backs reassuringly.

“I’m not mad at you two okay?” Jeonghan murmured gently, “I’m a little disappointed, but I think you’ve both beaten yourselves up enough about that alright? Stop that now, I forgive you,” Maybe he was too quick about it but they both smelled so upset, he couldn’t help it.

“It’s been so weird since you left,” Minghao whispered as Wonwoo pulled back, going to grab them all some food. Minghao clung on a little tighter. “Eggshells everywhere and Kwannie can’t see what he did wrong, so I can’t scent him and everything is so tense,” Minghao whined slightly and Jeonghan hummed back. There was nothing he could do about that right now, and he tried not to feel guilty.

“Sounds like we all have to talk properly then,” Jeonghan responded, and then looked up, feeling eyes on him. Joshua was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, but as Jeonghan looked up, he looked away, back to a conversation with Chan and Vernon. Jeonghan ignored it. If he wanted to be like that, fine. They all needed to talk anyway, no matter how much Jeonghan was dreading it.

When Wonwoo came back with food, he brought Jihoon and Soonyoung who didn’t even ask before catching Jeonghan up into a hug, holding him tight and whispering to him. Unlike Wonwoo and Minghao who wanted reassurance, Jihoon and Soonyoung wanted to reassure.

When they finally let him go, Jeonghan’s eyes were wet, and he swiped at them quickly, smiling at them in thanks.

It was a testament to Minki, and a glaring neon sign to the others, that even after all the hugging and attempted scenting from five members, Jeonghan still smelt like apples and sugar. 

In spite of this, the second half of the recording went a little easier. Of course, nobody could scent check anything, but there was a little less tension in the air, and Jeonghan was a bit more relaxed. Minghao no longer smelt like he was going to burst into tears, and that made a lot of them less wary.

Of course, a few hugs hadn’t solved everything, they all very much needed to talk. 

Just as they finished, and everyone started backing up and calling their cars, a much stronger scent of apples and sugar appeared, greeting all the staff and picking his way over to Jeonghan.

Seungkwan tried to stop him, to say hello; they were close, but Ren all but hissed at him. Seungkwan stepped back, shocked and hurt. The fact that Seungkwan hadn’t backed Jeonghan up, at least in front of everyone else, had really infuriated Ren, you just didn’t do that. You really didn’t do that.

Ren worked his way over to where Jeonghan was talking with Soonyoung and Wonwoo, and casually scented him, wrist to wrist. “Ready to go?”

This, it seemed, was all Joshua could take. He appeared out of nowhere, annoyed, “What are you doing? We love him? You don’t even know him and what? Just because we made one mistake, you’re all over him like a rash? What is going on?” He waited, arms crossed, expecting contrition, expecting an apology.

Jeonghan hid a smirk. They’d taken bets on who would flip first. Minki had been certain it would be Seungcheol, but Jeonghan had thought that he would be quiet after Monday. He’d bet on Joshua. Good to know he was right.

Ren turned to Joshua, his hand still on Jeonghan’s wrist, looking him up and down with distaste, “You? You’re a beta, you’re the  _ eldest _ beta. You should be making sure everyone is alright. Making sure everyone sleeps and eats and is healthy. Jeonghan-ah is exhausted. He’s overworked and overtired and  _ you _ -” Ren practically spat the word, “-didn’t do anything, didn’t notice or didn’t care. You all decided to take care of freezes in-house, but you left it just to Jeonghan-ah?” He was talking to everyone now, and he was mad, “Everyone knows that if you’re doing it modernly you should use a full pack, or at least a few people. I don’t care if you’re a pack or not, you act like one, so you might as well act like a proper one.” He turned back to Joshua, saying with absolutely no sympathy, “They do teach dynamics in the States don’t they?” 

As they digested that rant, mouths open in shock and confusion; and as Joshua, completely red, tried to recover from that attack, Ren ushered Jeonghan out of the room ahead of him.

When they were in Ren’s car, he started the ignition, saying quietly, “I hope I didn’t upset you, but they needed to hear it.”

“No, it was just as planned, I win the bet though, Seungcheol didn't talk to me at all apart form filming. The scent covering really helped, I think it freaked people out to be honest. Thanks.” Jeonghan leaned his head against the window and sighed, “I still need to talk with everybody though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I forgot about his maknae tendancies. Maybe now they’ll understand that it’s not just what they said on Monday that you all need to talk about. And that there are other people willing to stand up for you. And of course I stood up for you, don’t thank me for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well someone's claws came out!  
> Thoughts welcome!


	7. What do we want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's words make a few members rethink their life choices. Phones are rung, texts are sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:
> 
> “You? You’re a beta, you’re the eldest beta. You should be making sure everyone is alright. Making sure everyone sleeps and eats and is healthy. Jeonghan-ah is exhausted. He’s overworked and overtired and you didn’t do anything, didn’t notice or didn’t care. You all decided to take care of freezes in-house, but you left it just to Jeonghan-ah? Everyone knows that if you’re doing it modernly you need a full pack, or at least a few people. I don’t care if you’re a pack or not, you act like one, so you might as well act like a proper one.”

It was so quiet after they’d left, Joshua seemed shell-shocked, but Mingyu couldn’t deal with that right now. He needed to fix what he’d done. He needed help. He needed to text Jihun. They’d grown up in the same pack, Jihun knew him better than his mother.

He should have known better. He did know better. He had no idea what had come over him, he’d just smelt that strange alpha on Jeonghan and his brain had shut down, and then he hadn’t even apologised. What sort of shitty alpha was he anyway, scent wasn’t anything, trust was more and he had shot that to hell.

**Mingyu 17:50**

I think I fucked up

**Jihun 17:50**

What this time?

**Mingyu 17:51**

I may have maybe implied to Jeonghan-ah that he’s  
I may have implied that he slept with someone else  
and i said that we were used to him and thats the only  
reason tht we dont use a service?

Mingyu winced and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for his phone to explode with texts.

**Jihun 17:53**

Kim Mingyu  
You did not.  
You did not?  
You’ve apologised tho right?  
RIGHT?  
You better have apologised  
What would you do if i told you someone said tht to me?  
That the only reason you dont use a service  
Mingyu. Seriously. 

**Mingyu 17:58**

I’d be really pissed  
He moved out  
You cant say anything obvs  
It wasn’t just me, it was everyone nearly and i dont know how to fix it

**Jihun 18:05**

Jesus.  
Youve really put your foot in it this time.  
Say sorry. It cant hurt. But I mean, youre gonna need to grovel  
Flowers, chocolates, get his favourite everything  
Court him like you should have before hand  
I dont know, write him a song  
Channel someone smooth

**Mingyu 18:15**

I better get buying then  
Do you think he’ll forgive us  
Would you forgive us?

**Jihun 18:17**

I don’t know. Depends on if i loved yous  
If i wanted something more than a loose group bond  
If i could cut you off and still see you every day  
He loves you boys though?

**Mingyu 18:19**

He said he wanted to form a bond

**Jihun 18:20**

GROVEL  
BUY HIM THE WORLD  
COURT HIM PROPERLY YOU DICK

**Mingyu 18:21**

Guess I’m going shopping then

Mingyu went onto the website he usually used to send his mother flowers, he was a good son, and set about ordering the perfect bouquet .

After settling on an arrangement of hyacinths, bluebells and daffodils, he stalled. He didn’t have Jeonghan’s address. His fingers hovered above the address section of the order form before he remembered. He had Ren’s number. Maybe he could send them to the Nu’est dorms and see if Ren could collect them? He could ask anyway.

*

Seungkwan was on the phone with his dam. He had texted her to complain about how Ren had hissed at him and then ended up explaining about Jeonghan and then she had called him to give out.

“Seungkwan-ah, I raised you better than this. You know how hard Jeonghan-ah has it, you have to know that it’s incredibly stressful to help everyone with everything, your heats are easier because he helps right?”

“Yes, but-”

“Sush, I’m speaking.”

“Sorry eomma” Seungkwan turned away from everyone else, it was so quiet he was sure they could hear every word.

“You shouldn’t have spat that in his face Seungkwan-ah. And if you did have doubts or worries or anything you should have brought it up in private. Os have to stick together. If Jeonghan-ah pulled you up on your scent in front of Hansol-ah and Seungcheol-ah how would you feel?”

“Embarrassed, hurt, but eomma you didn’t see him, he didn’t even explain-”

“Baby.” Seungkwan’s dam said softly, “ You’re a pack whether you’ve been bonded properly or not, all of your families know that, we’re all waiting for invitations to the bonding by the way. Seungcheol is the alpha yeah?”

“Yeah?” Seungkwan whispered, the reality of the situation slowly dawning on him.

“So he said to Jeonghan-ah, your omega, that he’d ruined himself and that he wasn’t doing anything right and everyone agreed or said nothing?”

“Ye-ah.” Seungkwan’s voice shook.

“You get it now baby? Jeonghan-ah probably doesn’t even feel whole right now, he’s probably reading it as rejection or worse.”

“Eomma how do I fix it?” Seungkwan sat down heavily, tears in his eyes, shit shit shit shit shit.

“Say sorry. Jeonghan-ah needs to make his own decisions after that. Don’t hurt him anymore baby. Apologise and be honest about your feelings and your thoughts. That’s all you can do.”

Seungkwan left a sobbing message on Jeonghan’s voicemail and another on Ren’s and then went straight to Minghao’s room, knocking desperately until he opened it.

“Seungkwan-ah? What happened?” Alarmed, Minghao tried to see if he’d been hurt and Seungkwan shook his head, tumbling into Minghao’s arms, crying out his explanation and apologising over and over and over until Minghao shushed him, steering them towards his bed, scenting him gently and handing him some tissues.

“It’s ok Kwannie, you need to breathe ok?” Minghao smoothed his hair off his face and then tugged Seungkwan closer and onto his scent gland, stroking his back and humming quietly.

“Why were we so cruel? Hyung didn’t deserve that”

“I don’t know Kwannie, I don’t know. I think we’re all just stressed and overtired but”

“That’s not an excuse”

“I know, I know”

*

Joshua didn’t know what to do. Ren was… not entirely wrong. American dynamic education was weak at best and non-existent at worst, so no he hadn’t known that ‘doing it modernly required more than one person’. He just knew that Jeonghan had known what to do that first time and nobody had said anything to him afterwards. Of course he cared about Jeonghan, he was his best friend, and he loved him more than that, but that wasn’t. They didn’t talk about that. He’d assumed that pack was just a weird Korean way of talking about a group of friends, but… Apparently not. This was when he went to Jeonghan for an explanation, but he wasn’t answering his calls or his texts and apparently was intimate enough with Ren to smell so completely of him that Joshua hadn’t been able to smell his best friend. He hadn’t realised how much he needed to scent Jeonghan until he physically hadn’t been able to.

And all that stuff about his role as the eldest beta? Joshua was beyond confused.

He needed help. But who? Obviously not Jeonghan, and he didn’t think any of the beta members would talk to him right now. Maybe Jun, but he was on the phone. Manager Jeon was a beta…

Joshua went down to the other dorm to seek him out, knocking softly on his door.

“Jisoo-ya? Everything okay?” Their manager had been keeping out of it all, this was something they needed to work through themselves. But he’d counsel if counselling was required.

“No, not really. Apparently I don’t know anything about dynamics and pack isn’t a Korean word for group and I’m a bad beta but I don’t know what a beta should do, and I think I’ve, I don’t know what to do,” Joshua slumped against the door frame, “can you help me, please?”

Manager Jeon stood up, “Let’s go get coffee and we can have a chat.”

*

After five attempts, Seungcheol finally got through to Jeonghan, who answered the phone with a tired, “Seungcheol-ssi?”

Seungcheol was taken aback, “Don’t be like that Hannie-” 

“What do you want, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan cut across him and then in a quieter tone, clearly not meant for him, “No, it’s ok Minki-ya, I’ll be fine,”

Ok, apology time. “I… What I said… I didn’t mean it. It came out wrong. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for Seungcheol?”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you’re not integral to this group Hannie, you are, you’re so important. I don’t know what happened, I wasn’t thinking properly.”

Jeonghan sighed, “Seungcheol, you couldn’t have hurt me more if you’d punched me and spat on me. And it’s not just about Monday, Seungcheol? I’ve been trying to get the ball rolling on our pack for months now and nobody ever pays attention to it. I don’t know what else you want me to do. I can’t keep giving and never receive anything back, it hurts-”

“Hannie I’m sorry-”

Jeonghan interrupted him with a firm, “Jeonghan.”

“Hannie?” Seungcheol was baffled.

“You lost the right to that when you insulted me in front of everyone. You lost the right to touch me or scent me or call me Hannie when you implied that I’d sleep around. Just because I spend freezes with our alphas, and Seungcheol, it’s so so _so_ rare that we ever ever **ever** have to do anything more than cuddle. _You know that_. I can’t believe you thought so little of me. You hurt me. Call your eomma, talk to the members. We don’t have to form a pack, but I can’t keep doing what we were doing without something changing.” Seungcheol could hear the tears in Jeonghan’s voice and then all he could hear was the dial tone. Jeonghan had hung up.

Well. He supposed he had to call his eomma then.

*

When all the members were eating that evening, Seungcheol took a deep breath and then started to speak.

“Guys, I think we need to talk.”

The members looked up at him, various expressions on their faces, but none of them were hatred, so Seungcheol pushed on.

“This has gone too far. I overreacted on Monday and I said a lot of things that I shouldn’t have and that I didn’t mean, but as several people have pointed out, that’s not all that’s going on. We act like we have the rights of a pack but we don’t take on the responsibilities of one. I’ve spoken to Jeonghan-ah, and I’ve apologised, but well. He told me to talk to my mother and hung up, so it didn’t exactly go as planned. Before we talk to Jeonghan properly, we need to figure out what we want. Jeonghan-ah told me that no matter what happens, he won’t be going back to the way things were before this weekend, so whether we form a pack or stay as a group, things will change. So, what do we want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!
> 
> For anyone interested, purple hyacinths mean 'please forgive me', bluebells mean 'constancy' and daffodils mean 'new beginnings' and 'regard' and 'chivalry'. I may or may not have several books on the subject...  
> Mingyu is the type of son to send his mother flowers just because. I will fight you on this.


	8. Phone a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu sends flowers, Jeonghan cried, Minki despairs and we meet Yunseo.  
> Aka the chapter where the author just ignores her plot plans and writes in the Best Character. No I'm not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to Vampiricalthorns for listening to me gushing over an oc who... I would die for at this stage, and for being a fantastic bounding board and big help. Go [check out their works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns), I love them.
> 
> TW for panic attacks and related behaviour.
> 
> FYI: Yunseo is genderfluid, so they'll be using they-them pronouns.
> 
> This chapter is a monster and oh my god I love it. Please enjoy!

Jeonghan woke up on Thursday morning to a bouquet of flowers and a long, typed, heartfelt letter from Mingyu. He didn’t even manage to get through the first page without bursting into tears, so by the time Minki came into the kitchen, he was a complete mess.

“Jeonghan-ah?” Minki hovered behind him, worried something new had gone wrong, but Jeonghan shook his head and twisted, leaning against his stomach. Minki breathed a sigh of relief.

“Mingyu wrote me a letter and sent me flowers. He’s so sorry, about loads of things, about Monday,” Jeonghan tilted his head, “but about not noticing that I was doing so much, about driving me out of my home, about not realising or reacting to my cues and questions for pack related things. He says he wants to court me properly, no matter what decision the group reaches, and that he’s there for me and he loves me. And he’s sorry I can’t be in my nest right now, that I must be sleeping so badly. And if I need anything scented to sleep with he’ll get something to me. And he says to tell you he’s thankful that you’re able to be here for me,” Jeonghan managed to explain, clutching the letter close to his chest. 

Minki wrapped his arms around him and hummed quietly, “He contacted Minhyunnie to see if he could drop them by, he’s a good boy. It’s a good sign, he was one of the worst on Monday right?”

Jeonghan just nodded, tears still flowing down his face. “He, he, he kept needling and pushing, and he said I smelt wrong”

“I don’t understand your group mates’ obsession with your scent Jeonghan-ah,”

“They’re used to it, I scent them a lot I suppose. But he apologised,”

Minki rubbed his cheek against Jeonghan’s own soothingly, “I know he did, that’s good. That’s progress.”

Jeonghan started crying again, apropos of nothing and Minki ushered him up and over to a bigger chair, pulling him down beside him and purring gently, trying to soothe Jeonghan a little; the poor omega was bone tired, this week was not helping with much. He wasn’t sleeping properly because the environment was unfamiliar, and even though after a disaster of a Monday night, Minki had insisted Jeonghan sleep in with him. The other omega’s scent helped a little, just enough to actually sleep but he still couldn’t properly relax without the scents of his pseudo pack, he kept waking up, and he wasn’t sleeping properly at all. The entire situation was draining him of all his energy and will to try and he just couldn't seem to get a proper break, but this letter, these flowers, they were a sign of hope. Things would improve. Fingers crossed. 

After a while, Jeonghan pulled away, wiping his eyes and exhaling. “Breakfast?”

“I’ll do it, you go and wash your face. You’ll feel better.” Minki shooed Jeonghan off to the bathroom and started pulling things together for breakfast. Jeonghan did too much. He seemed to think everything was his responsibility, when it just wasn’t. It really wasn’t.

“Can I do anything?” Case in point.

“You can set the table. Jeonghan-ah, are you sure you’re up for the meeting this afternoon?”

Jeonghan paused at the cutlery drawer, “I’ll be okay. I think. It needs to be sorted, I only have until Monday before the VP said I have to move back,”

Minki turned from the stove, spatula in hand, “I’ve spoken to the other Nu’est members and they’re all okay with you staying with us if you need to or want to, or even if today’s meeting goes perfectly, if you ever want to in the future, you’re always welcome with us.”

Jeonghan couldn’t quite believe his ears. “You don’t have to?”

“Of course we don’t. But we want to and we’re offering. So, if you’re not happy with what’s being said this afternoon, don’t feel like you’re backed into a corner alright?” Minki rescued the egg-fried rice quickly, “It’ll be good for you I think, we aren’t a pack. Some of the members are in their own packs, but in the dorm we work like one. Betas do the beta tasks, alphas take care of alpha things and omegas do the omega things. You seem to do everything Jeonghan-ah. You shouldn’t have to.”

Jeonghan was suspiciously quiet and Minki turned around, he was crying again. Aish.

“No, no, no, no more tears, you’ve dried yourself up, and you need to drink some water, come on, stop crying,” Minki darted over and hugged him, rocking them gently until Jeonghan stopped crying, and just leaned against him heavily.

“I’m just so tired Minki-ya, nothing seems to be getting better and Seungcheol-ssi last night? Just calling me Hannie like I was  _ his _ , I can’t,” he gasped and Minki rubbed his back, trying to smother his ‘fear-panic-scared’ pheromones in his own calmer ‘it’s gonna be alright’ ones.

“I really don’t think you should have that meeting today, Jeonghan-ah,” Minki said eventually, Jeonghan’s face pressed against his collar bone, Jeonghan showing absolutely no sign of moving.

“I said I would.” The quiet, determined response was barely audible.

“Maybe not on your own then,” Minki conceded, rubbing his back gently, “I’d offer, but I have a photo-shoot from noon, but I can ask one of my members? Or maybe one of your friends from home could drive up? I know you’ve been on to them, they've offered their help right?”

“I don’t want to put anyone out?”

“Aigoo Hannie-ya,” Minki couldn’t take this, “That’s not what’s happening here at all. I know you love these boys, I know that you want everything to work out perfectly, but I really don’t want them to sway you and for you to agree because you miss them so much you just want to touch them,”

Jeonghan pulled back, affronted, “I’m not weak Minki-ya.”

“I’m not saying that at all. I’m saying you haven’t been sleeping properly. True?” Minki held Jeonghan’s hands loosely.

Jeonghan nodded.

“And you miss them?”

“Of course I miss them, Minki-” 

Jeonghan was gearing up for a rant but Minki cut across him with a sharp, “Omega-ya, please listen to me.” 

Jeonghan sat down and shut up. Only his family and friends from home tended to call him that, it was how he'd been raised, so it was a completely ingrained response that kicked in when Minki called him 'omega-ya', and he went silent.

Minki breathed a sigh of relief. “I only want the best for you. I don’t want them to influence you with their scents and nostalgia and for you to accept bad terms because you miss them and you want to go home. Don’t even try to tell me you won’t, because anyone would. It’s been a shitty week, you’ve had a shitty run of it Omega-ya, please think of yourself.” He begged a little, not ashamed of that fact, “I really don’t think you should go alone, I really don't. Bring a manager, bring a friend, bring family, but please don’t go alone.”

Jeonghan didn’t say anything for a while, and Minki squeezed his hands before going to plate up their breakfast. He didn’t, it wasn’t that he thought the Seventeen members would manipulate Jeonghan into agreeing with their every word, enough of them had shown regret and a willingness to improve, but it just didn’t sit right with Minki, letting Jeonghan go alone to a meeting like that. There would be words that weren’t so kind, because as much as the members had certainly taken Jeonghan for granted, Jeonghan had probably not done much to correct them. Joshua for example. He should be doing a lot of what Jeonghan did, hell there were four betas between Jeonghan and the next alpha; Minki didn’t understand why it was Jeonghan who ended up trying to juggle his role as the eldest omega and Joshua’s role as the eldest beta. And what Dino had written in his letter _was_ true, nothing like this could be completely the fault of one party. 

“I see your point,” Jeonghan eventually concluded as they sat down to breakfast and Minki smiled.

“Good. I’m not saying anything against you, you understand that right?”

“Yes, I get it, what advice would I give if it were you you know? Do you think I should ask one of my friends?” Jeonghan smelt so insecure right then it took all of Minki’s self control to not reach out and touch him.

“Yeah. They said they’d come up and sort them out right? And you trust them, they know you, they only want what’s best for you.”

“But they’re all alphas? Except Mina, but she’s an omega, and Issac, he’s a beta but he can’t drive yet. Wouldn’t that make them mad?” 

“No." Minki paused, "Well. It might. But it’ll make you feel safe, especially if you have an alpha there with you, alphas are practically programmed to make sure everyone feels safe, Hannie, and if anything happens, I’ll be happy that you’re safe. And if the others care about you at all, they'll understand that."

“I’ll ring them after breakfast then,” Jeonghan said quietly and Minki smiled. Good.

“And if they can’t get here until tomorrow, just ask the group to postpone the meeting. They’re looking for you, they have to wait until you can attend.”

  
  
*  
  
  


“Hey,” Jeonghan said shakily when Yunseo picked up the phone immediately, “I was talking to Minki and he suggested that I have someone at the meeting today with me, he’s worried about the scents and stuff, not that I’m weak-”

Yunseo cut him off, a gentle rumble over the line comforting and quieting Jeonghan with practiced ease. “Of course I’ll come. When and where, Jeonghannie?”

Of course they’d come. Why had Jeonghan even doubted that they would? A weight that Jeonghan didn’t even know he’d been carrying seeped off of his shoulders and he sunk into the couch cushions. From across the room, Minki smiled. It was good that Jeonghan had someone that could calm him that much over the phone.

“This afternoon? Seungcheol-ssi has booked a conference room for 4pm. Is that okay?” Jeonghan asked, tensed up again, expecting rejection, expecting it to be an issue but again, Yunseo just rumbled quietly and Jeonghan relaxed.

“I’ll be there. We should go for tea beforehand yeah? It’s been a hard week for you, little omega, hasn’t it?” Yunseo asked gently and Jeonghan nodded before realising that they couldn’t see him. 

“It’s not been easy. Thank you alpha.”

“Don’t you dare.” Yunseo laughed gently, “I’d better get moving then if I’m to arrive in time to have tea yeah? Don’t worry omega, I mean it. Text me your address.”

Jeonghan nodded again before adding a hasty, “Ok, see you soon, drive safely,”

“When do I not, omega. Get some rest, you sound done in,” Yunseo suggested before hanging up. Jeonghan didn’t know how much he’d missed the alpha until he’d heard them. The temptation to just give everything up, throw away the idol life and go home, home to his family, home to his childhood pack, home to an easy life; was so strong. He texted Yunseo quickly and just closed his eyes. He didn’t have anything to do, he was exhausted, and Yunseo  _ had _ said to rest...  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jeonghan snapped awake to his phone ringing and scrambled to answer it, “Jeonghan speaking,”

“Omega! Where are you? I’ve texted you five times, I’m parked outside your building.” Yunseo asked and Jeonghan just burst into tears. Yunseo drew a sharp breath.

“Little omega, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Yunseo hushed him gently, “No harm done Jeonghannie, it’s okay. It’s just after 2pm, you have plenty of time to get ready and to have tea with me, everything is going to be just right.”

“I’m sorry, I’m, I fell asleep?” Jeonghan couldn’t stop crying, he couldn’t see properly and he buried his face into the pillows, thankful that Minki wasn’t here to see him acting so pathetic.

“That’s good omega, you were exhausted and you did exactly what I said didn’t you?” Yunseo was rumbling at him again, all pleased and soft and Jeonghan slowly stopped crying. 

“There you are Jeonghannie, there you are.”

“Come up? The concierge will take your keys and mind the car, I’m in Apartment 602 on the sixth floor…”

“Very fancy ‘mega, very fancy." Yunseo closed the car door, "Go wash your face, you’ll feel better. I’ll be up in a minute. Do you need me to stay on the phone?” Yunseo asked and Jeonghan could hear their shoes clicking.

Jeonghan hesitated. He was being annoying?

“Do you want me to stay on the phone omega?” Yunseo reworded softly and Jeonghan nodded to himself. “Jeonghannie? Use your words,”

Ah Yunseo couldn’t see him, “Please?”

“Okay, go on into the bathroom and wash your face. You’ll feel much better,” Yunseo directed and then pulled the phone away from their mouth, Jeonghan could hear them talking to the concierge. 

He went into the bathroom and propped the phone on the ledge, selecting the speaker option with shaky hands. He hated this. He hated feeling so weak and emotional, like anything could set him off.  Jeonghan braced himself on the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. 

Yunseo had said to wash his face. 

Jeonghan turned on the water and patted around for a face cloth and drenching it in the hot water and washing his face slowly. 

“Jeonghannie?” Yunseo sounded alarmed, “What’s wrong?”

Jeonghan focused a little and heard a loud keening noise, he looked in the mirror again, was that him?

“Jeonghannie?”

“I don’t know,” Jeonghan said, voice shaking and then he was crying again. Jeonghan wanted to cry at himself, but he was already crying. He dropped the face cloth in the sink and tried to turn off the tap but his fingers kept slipping. Nothing was working, he was useless, he couldn’t even turn off a tap.

“Omega. I’m sorry, I need you to open the door and let me in. Can you do that for me Jeonghannie?” Yunseo Ordered and Jeonghan shook a little. He’d never liked the sensation of an Order, but he was thankful for it right now. 

He went to the front door and opened it; slowly at first, and then once he saw the alpha, he opened it wider and Yunseo came in and pulled him close.

“Oh, omega,” the alpha rumbled soothingly, holding him close and grounding him. 

Jeonghan couldn’t stop crying, loud ugly tears dragging themselves out of him, but Yunseo didn’t care, holding him tight and telling how brave he was, how strong he was, how good he was, until Jeonghan could breathe properly enough to manage a strangled, “Tap, left the tap on,”

Yunseo just laughed quietly, “It can wait a minute. Can you walk or do you want me to lift you?”

“I can walk” Jeonghan yawned but didn’t move, too emotionally drained to do anything other than stay where he was. Yunseo was comfortable.

“Am I?” The alpha laughed quietly again and scooped Jeonghan up anyway, “You still sound exhausted omega,”

That was true. Jeonghan was tired, and alpha was soft. Yunseo was rumbling steadily and Jeonghan could feel the vibrations under his cheek. Alpha was strong, alpha sounded like a cat.

Yunseo smiled a little at that and turned the tap off, snagging Jeonghan’s phone off the counter and putting it in their pocket. After one false start, they found Jeonghan’s bedroom and set Jeonghan down gently on the bed. 

“Omega?” 

“I’m awake” The omega murmured sleepily and Yunseo couldn’t help but smile.

“I know you are, I’m just going to get you some water okay? I’ll be back in a moment.” Yunseo waited until Jeonghan said ok, in a tiny tiny voice, and then went back to the kitchen. There was no way Jeonghan was going to a meeting at 4pm. Absolutely no chance. When Jeonghan had keened earlier Yunseo had nearly had a heart attack, water on and a keen like that? They'd already been in the lift or they would have run up the stairs.

  
  


“Hey, little omega,” Jeonghan blinked himself back awake, “Drink all of this for me,” Yunseo handed him a pint glass of water and Jeonghan drank it all slowly, waking up a little more with every swallow. He handed the glass back shakily.

“Thank you for coming, sorry for scaring you,” Jeonghan whispered and Yunseo nodded.

“You’re welcome. I said anything at any time didn’t I?” Jeonghan nodded and Yunseo smiled. “It’s ok. Do you feel better?”

“Embarrassed, weak,” Jeonghan wouldn’t look at them and Yunseo sighed, sitting beside Jeonghan on the bed.

“Don’t be embarrassed, that’s silly, I’ve seen you worse. And you’re not weak, you’ve just had a hellish week omega, you’re allowed to cry.”

Jeonghan leaned against them, hiding his head under Yunseo’s scarf and Yunseo wrapped their arm around him. “I missed you and it’s stupid because I saw you on Sunday,”

Yunseo leaned down and tucked their nose against Jeonghan’s neck, scenting him, and Jeonghan whined quietly.

“Don’t do that, that’s what made everybody mad on Monday,”

Yunseo huffed and burrowed closer, “This is not what made everyone mad on Monday omega, this might be what set them off, but it’s not why they were mad. You. Are. Allowed. Friends. And comfort and anything you want, because they currently aren’t your pack, little omega, and they aren’t courting you yet either. And even if they were, there are lots of things that they have no say over. This is one of them.”

Jeonghan didn’t say anything else, just twisted to scent Yunseo back, purring happily after a moment or two.

“You were right to call me, Jeonghannie. Minki-ssi was right to suggest it. If I was him I would have just told you to cancel, you smell exhausted, when was the last time you slept properly?” Yunseo asked when they finally pulled back, Jeonghan smelling a little more centred and happy.

“Earlier, after you rang,” Jeonghan yawned and Yunseo frowned.

“And before that?”

“Sunday night.” That had been back home.

Yunseo sighed, “Omega~”

“I know I’m awful,” Jeonghan didn’t want to do this again, he’d already heard it off Minki.

“No, not that. Look, why don’t I ring Seungcheol-ssi and ask him to reschedule the meeting until dinner time, and then you can have a nap, and you’ll feel much stronger for it. You’ve been crying all morning, you need some sleep, you’ll feel better.”

“But Seungcheol-ssi?” Jeonghan didn’t sound like he was arguing.

“I’ll take care of him.” 

“Nap with me?” Jeonghan yawned again, leaning sleepily against Yunseo’s side, never mind that it was a quarter to three in the afternoon.

Yunseo drew lazy circles on Jeonghan’s hip, soothing him even more, “Of course. Let me just ring Seungcheol-ssi and take off my coat and things and I’ll be right there. Get under the covers Jeonghannie, I’ll join you in a minute.”

Jeonghan clambered under the covers and Yunseo slipped quietly out of the room; unlocking Jeonghan’s phone and scrolling through the contacts until they saw  _ SVT Seungcheol _ .

“Hannie-ya?” Seungcheol answered after a few rings and Yunseo frowned. The audacity.

“Hi Seungcheol-ssi, Kim Yunseo here, a friend of Jeonghan’s from home.” One of Yunseo’s favourite things was when people underestimated them, and if they pitched their voice like this they sounded very beta female. Which would be fine if they were a beta female, but they weren’t and Yunseo did so love the element of surprise.

“Oh, Hi? Is Jeonghan okay?” The alpha sounded genuinely worried. Good.

“That’s what I’m calling about. Jeonghan asked me to come with him to your meeting at 4, and I just arrived. Jeonghan is exhausted,” Yunseo let honesty and worry colour their voice, “I don’t think he’s slept properly all week. He’s just gone for a nap, but it would be great if you could reschedule for 6pm? 7pm? Something like that?”

“Mmmm I don’t know, hold on a second Kim-ssi,” Seungcheol muffled the receiver and Yunseo looked at their nails clinically.

“Hi, still there?” Seungcheol returned a few minutes later and Yunseo hummed. “Okay, we can do 8.30pm if that’s okay?”

“Same place?”

“Yeah, conference room 5 in the main Pledis building. Jeonghan-ah knows the way.”

“Thank you so much Seungcheol-ssi. See you at 8.30.” Yunseo hung up, smiling. Perfect.  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Alpha?” Jeonghan stirred a little when Yunseo slipped in beside him, fisting at his eyes and blinking rapidly.

“It’s me, little omega.” Yunseo rumbled soothingly, “Your meeting is postponed until 8.30pm. I’ve set an alarm for 6pm, and ordered food for 6.30. Go back to sleep,”

“Okay,” Jeonghan mumbled, leaning over into Yunseo’s space, probably searching for their scent or something. Yunseo tangled their fingers together, amused.

“Sleep now.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have written the Perfect Dream Alpha.  
> Does anyone else want Jeonghan to just give up and go home and let Yunseo take care of him? Because let me tell you that is a big fat mood over here right now.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	9. Swerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gear Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the incoming whiplash, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reminder: Yunseo is genderfluid, uses they/them pronouns, but depending on how they feel, doesn't mind being referred to as either noona/unnie or hyung/oppa.
> 
> It ends a bit abruptly but alas, life.
> 
> Rose x

The alarm woke them both at 6pm and Jeonghan shot up straight, eyes wide. Where was he. Why was he in bed? He turned and startled, why was Yunseo beside him? What were they doing in Seoul?

Yunseo opened one eye lazily and stretched over to poke Jeonghan’s hip with a bony finger, “Stop panicking.”

“Yunseo? Alpha? What are you doing here?” 

“You called me this morning, remember?” Yunseo murmured quietly, “And then you had a nap and woke up when I rang, and I think you had a panic attack after that and then I put you to bed.”

Jeonghan looked at them, eyes wide, and … there we go. 

“Oh,” His eyes filled up with tears again but Yunseo wasn’t having any of that. They pulled him down and manoeuvred him until he was tucked under Yunseo’s chin, rumbling low and steadily the entire time.

“Little omega, don’t start crying again, it’s all going to be alright, I promise.”

Jeonghan leaned into Yunseo’s chest, letting their warm velvety voice flow over him comfortingly. He managed to blink back his tears.

“You’re coming with me to the meeting?” Jeonghan whispered and Yunseo nodded.

“Of course I am. You know you don’t owe it to them to try and fix anything right?”

“They’re my group, I have to work with them,”

“I know that. But you don’t have to bond with them. You don’t have to see them socially if you don’t want to, and Issac looked up Pledis’ regulations on bonded group members, if you’re not bonded to them, Pledis can not make you stay there. They  _ have _ to accommodate your comfort and security Jeonghannie.”

Jeonghan was quiet for a while, Yunseo just rumbling steadily and stroking his hip, letting him think things through.

“But they want me?”

Jeonghan should never sound so doubtful about something like that. Yunseo nuzzled his hair, “lots of people want you omega,”

“But I want a pack now Alpha, I think I need one, it’s been hard lately…”

“You know you always will have a place in our pack Jeonghannie, you know that. Mina has always been chasing you, and you’re comfortable with us, hell, we’ve all chased you at one stage or another,”

“But you don’t need me”

“Why?” Yunseo breathed deeply, what on earth had made Jeonghan think that?

Jeonghan fidgeted, “You have an omega and a beta and there’s only two alphas, I wouldn’t fit,”

“Omega-ya. Don’t ever say something so silly again. Of course we need you, we’ve all missed you since you left to become an idol. We all love you, and there’ll  _ always _ be a place for you with us.”

“I don’t know” Jeonghan whispered and didn’t say anything else for a while. Yunseo could practically hear his brain whirring. 

After a long while, Jeonghan shifted out of Yunseo’s embrace saying quietly, “I think I need to talk to Mina?”

Yunseo combed their hand through Jeonghan’s hair and rubbed their wrist against Jeonghan’s scent gland quickly. “Go for it,”

Jeonghan nodded, and headed out of the room to ring Mina, phone tucked against his cheek, “Omega?” He closed the door behind him.

“Jeonghan-oppa, is everything alright? Alpha arrived okay?” Mina’s voice was bright and bubbly and comforting and Jeonghan sat down slowly on the bathroom floor, back against the door.

“Alpha’s fine, I’m… could be better, Mina? Mm, well... Mina, Alpha said I didn’t have to make up with the members, that I didn’t have to stay with them, that you want me?” Jeonghan tried to be confident and matter-of-fact, but his voice split on the last word and Mina cooed at him. Jeonghan blushed and hid his head in his hands, “Minaaa”

“What? You’re being silly, omega. Of course we want you. Have we not made that clear time and time again?” Mina asked and Jeonghan went quiet.

“I didn’t think you meant it?”

Mina sighed. “Omega-oppa, really? Before you got scouted and went off to train all the hours of the God-given day and then some, we were planning on being a pack. Who was there for you all the times you called crying? Who came up and snuck you out just to scent you and hug you? Hmm? Why do you think our scents are such an issue for your members? You’ve never mentioned them reacting like that when you spend time with other people.”

“...I thought you’d moved on? ...the scrutiny, the media, you wouldn’t want that?”

“Has anyone found a photo of Chen’s wife yet? No. And we couldn’t care less about the media. We can deal with that. We care about you, and what’s best for you. If Seventeen is best for you then that’s what we’ll back you with, but is it?” Jeonghan could practically see Mina standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

“They’re my group mates?”

“Jeonghannie, sweetie, you  _ have _ to say more than that. Do you love them? Are you in love with them? Do they calm your fears, soothe your worries, make everything easier? When you sing your love songs do you think of them?”

“Generally I think of how awful my voice is-”

“Your voice is perfect. Don’t bond with them because it’s easy. Don’t bond with them because it’s expected. Don’t you dare bond with them for those carats” Mina’s voice was rising but Jeonghan heard a soothing rumble and Mina gentled her voice. “If you’re going to bond with them, bond with them because you’re in love. Because they complete you. Because you want to have a family with them. Because they’re worthy of you.”

“They don’t,” Jeonghan’s voice cracked, “I don’t want a family with them, I love them, but I love them as my members, not as-” he started sobbing and Mina cooed softly at him.

“Omega? Where are you?”

“The bathroom, I don’t think of them when I sing Mina, I don’t think of them first, I don’t,”

“Who do you think of sweetie?” Mina asked as she hummed softly, warming Jeonghan up from the inside. He wiped at his tears.

“I wonder if you’ll like it, if Beta will like it, if Alphas will like it, and what my family will say, and and and-” he couldn’t get the words out, the tears too thick, Jeonghan leaned his head against his knees in frustration.

“We always love your singing ‘mega-love,” Mina crooned across the line, “take a breather, it’ll wait.” 

Mina hummed quietly and Jeonghan could hear Haneul rumbling beside her, and little by little Jeonghan calmed down enough to continue.

“I haven’t slept properly in weeks omega, I can’t settle properly in the dorms, nothing ever smells right, and I’m always so busy with the members; I just want to sleep”

“I know love, I know, you were so exhausted on Sunday we didn’t want to move in case you woke up.” Mina said and then paused, “Can you move away from the door for me, omega-love?”

Jeonghan shuffled sideways until his back hit the shower door, “I moved,”

“Good, good, now, can Yunseo-unnie come in to you? I can’t hold you and you sound like you need holding, love” Mina asked gently and Jeonghan nodded, managing quiet ‘yes’ and the door opened slowly, Yunseo didn’t know exactly where Jeonghan had moved too, and sure enough he was just beside it.

“Hey omega,” Yunseo said as they sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him carefully, “I’m gonna be Mina for a bit,”

Mina laughed over the phone and Jeonghan leaned into the embrace.

“Do you believe us now, omega?”

Jeonghan nodded, “but it wouldn’t work,” he said sadly and Yunseo tugged him into their lap as Mina hissed.

“Jeonghan-omega, I swear to God.”

“I have to live in Seoul ‘mega! You all live at home, and with my schedules what they are, there’s absolutely no way I’d be able to do the two hour commute every morning and evening. It’d be impossible” Jeonghan’s scent soured dramatically, the smell of burnt cotton making Yunseo sneeze.

“Jeonghan-ah,” Yunseo started quietly, seriously, “Issac and Haneul both work from home, and Mina is still in university. We can work something out during the weeks and we’ll all try to be together at the weekends, you can come to us or we’ll go to you. Nothing is impossible if you want it enough,”

“Alpha?” Jeonghan asked with wide eyes, hopeful eyes, and both of the alphas rumbled back at him calmly, but it was Hanuel who answered.

“Omega-ya, Noona is right, we want to try if you want to try, baby.”

Jeonghan scrambled to click the video option on the phone, tears starting to well up again in his eyes, “Beta?”

“I’m here Hannie,” Issac smiled at the camera, “sorry I just got off a call. I heard everything Yunseo-ya said, they’re right. I can work from anywhere, and I love you too. If you want to join our pack, I’ll do everything I can to help you omega-mi” he cut himself off and Mina laughed.

“You already know how I feel oppa, we can do it” Mina smiled at him through the phone, tears rolling down her face too.

“I’ll try and come home this weekend and we can talk properly,” Jeonghan said, leaning back into Yunseo who leaned down to scent him again.

“Yunseo-ya, leave the omega be, how many times have you scented him today?” Issac scolded and Jeonghan laughed wrapping his arms around theirs tightly.

“Don’t stop?” 

The others laughed and Issac kissed the other two’s heads quickly before apologising.

“I have another call, I’m sorry. Love you all, good luck with that meeting, Jeonghan-ah!”

Jeonghan’s heart sunk. 

“Don’t be like that Jeonghannie, it’s all going to be fine. I promise.” Yunseo said when they pulled back, “Let’s go eat and get you ready hum?”

“It’s going to be fine omega-love,” Mina crooned softly, “We’re gonna let you two get ready. Call if you need to, or if you just want to ok?”

Jeonghan nodded, and the call cut.

“You should have a shower Jeonghannie,” Yunseo said as they stood up, “I’ll get dinner ready. Your roommate, Ren or Minki?”

“Minki, he’s an omega,”

“Ok, take your time. It’s not seven yet, and we’re only a ten minute drive away anyway.”

*  (Yunseo’s trousers)

“Oh, hello,” Minki drawled when he came in the front door, looking Yunseo up and down with a predatory expression, “Jeonghan’s friend from home?”

Yunseo had barely opened their mouth before they heard a hiss from the bathroom.  They tried to hold back a smile and Minki looked taken aback.

“Jeonghan-ah?”

There was no answer just a louder hiss and Minki raised his hands in peace. “Okay, okay. Hi, I’m Choi Minki,” he bowed politely.

Yunseo bowed back, “Kim Yunseo, they-them pronouns please. It’s nice to meet the omega who’s been helping Jeonghannie.”

“He-him for me.” Minki added with a smile before dropping his bags on the couch and flicking on the kettle, “How was the meeting?”

“I postponed it, it’s at 8.30. Do you want something to eat? There’s plenty spare,” Yunseo said, turning back to the counter and dishing out the food.

“Oh, yes please.” Minki dropped his voice, “Is Jeonghan-ah alright? Just, it smells quite... scared in here?”

“He’ll be ok, he had a difficult morning,” Yunseo offered a smile and Minki nodded. 

Jeonghan had chosen to match Yunseo’s outfit in the most general terms, cut trousers and a white shirt, and when he came out of the bedroom, Yunseo gave him an appreciative glance and then told him to sit down and eat.

“How was your photo-shoot Minki-ya?” Jeonghan asked between mouthfuls and Minki snapped back into attention, he’d been trying to figure out what was different.

“Oh, it was fine, same old same old,” Oh. Oh. Oh? Jeonghan smelt… not quite claimed, but certainly marked. Happier anyway. Minki darted a look at Yunseo, they smelt the same… but in reverse… Curiouser and curiouser.

*

When they arrived at the Pledis Building, Jeonghan leaned up into Yunseo when they opened the door, to take in a few deep lungfuls of their scent, before plastering a smile on his face and stepping out of the car.

“Omega, don’t do that,” Yunseo said quietly, wrapping their arm around Jeonghan’s waist as they waited for the lift.

“I feel like I’ll break if I don’t,” Jeonghan whispered back and Yunseo just squeezed tighter.

“It’s going to be fine, little omega,” That was a promise.

  
  


But when they walked into the conference room, Yunseo holding the door for Jeonghan and ushering him in with a hand low on his back, it was to the entirety of Seventeen already seated. Yunseo barely held back a low growl, because how dare they. What were they playing at? Yunseo and Jeonghan were a couple of minutes early and they looked like they’d been there for half an hour. Jeonghan shook slightly under Yunseo’s palm, but it wasn’t obvious.

“Hi Jeonghan-ah” Seungcheol broke the silence, “Kim-ssi”

“This is Kim Yunseo, from home, they use they-them pronouns please,” Jeonghan introduced as Yunseo pulled out chairs for the two of them opposite the others. Yunseo smiled, showing off their teeth and dropped a hand onto Jeonghan’s thigh.

“Lovely to meet you all,” they said in a tone that said that they would much rather be cleaning out bins than sitting here with them.

“Shall we get started?” Seungcheol asked and continued without waiting for a reply, “You asked me on the phone to talk to the members, and that no matter what happens things won’t be going back to the way they were. We had a long talk last night, and most of this morning, and the majority consensus is that we don’t want to form a pack. Different members have different reasons, and they’re going to share them, but we always have made decisions as a group so this is no different.”

Jeonghan was shaking minutely under Yunseo’s hand and they yearned to scoop him closer, but settled for just letting calming pheromones out gently into the air, gratified when the shaking slowly stopped.

The next hour and a half of various members explaining why they didn’t want a pack was the longest 90 minutes of Yunseo’s life. They weren’t cruel reasons: some members were uncomfortable with the idea, having been raised with non-pack parents; some members wanted to date other people; three or four members stumbled over themselves trying to explain that it wasn’t that they didn’t love Jeonghan or Seventeen, but Jeonghan specifically played too much of a parental role, or they thought of the other members as siblings, it wouldn’t be  _ right _ to form a pack in that way. Joshua said that quite frankly he was too confused about things right now to pin himself down to any big decisions. 

After the explanations, Seungcheol seemed quite ready to move onto the next point of business, but Yunseo shook their head.

“Seungcheol-ssi, I think we need a short break.”

“Oh, of course, take your time Kim-ssi,” Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan and seeming to take in the situation, quickly apologised. Yunseo nodded, standing up and steering Jeonghan out of the conference room.

“Where are the bathrooms, omega?” Yunseo asked quietly and Jeonghan turned them towards them.

Once inside, Yunseo flicked the lock shut and Jeonghan stepped haltingly into their arms, pushing his nose up against Yunseo’s scent gland and just breathing.

“Oh little omega, that was draining wasn’t it, good grief,” Yunseo sighed into Jeonghan’s hair. “There are so many of them, however do you manage to keep track?”

Jeonghan huffed a laugh, “I wasn’t expecting that,”

“It works in your favour though Jeonghannie, less pressure to take care of them, less guilt about not joining their pack, they all seem to have come to the same conclusion as you, you all love each other, but you’re not ‘in love’ with each other.”

“I’m not upset? I was scared earlier but I’m not upset. Not really.” Jeonghan was calm, much calmer than Yunseo had expected. “And they were nice about it. It makes a little more sense why nobody picked up on it? Because it wasn’t something they were looking out for?” 

“Yeah, it’s less cruel. But don’t go trying to justify things to yourself right now omega, they’re not necessarily in the right just because they’ve explained themselves,”

“I know alpha, I know, I just. It’s easier this way,” Jeonghan said quietly, stepping back and messing with his hair.

Yunseo nodded, “Alright. Are you ready to go back?”

“Let me actually use the bathroom first,” Jeonghan laughed and slipped into one of the stalls.

*******

By the time all the members finished their explanations, the room smelt heavily of chocolate, and even though Jeonghan had been nodded and agreeing with different members, and reassuring them that it was okay to feel different ways, that he wasn’t mad at them or judging them, he did look quite exhausted. So when Yunseo called for a break and practically lifted Jeonghan out of his chair and out of the room, it wasn’t a surprise. 

Jeonghan and Yunseo had cut a striking profile when they walked into the conference room together, but what struck the members dumb was the scents. They’d all turned minutely to Seungcheol with various expressions of “What The …” and Seungcheol had shrugged. He’d been sure Yunseo was a beta over the phone. They could hardly smell Jeonghan at all either, the combined scents of apples and chocolate covering it up almost completely. 

Now that they were out of earshot, Seungkwan turned accusingly towards Seungcheol. “Oh my god, I thought you said Kim Yunseo was a beta?” 

“She-They sounded like one on the phone?”

Joshua tuned them out for a moment, Yunseo was a familiar name but he’d never met them before. Jeonghan rarely talked about his friends from home, but Yunseo called quite often and he always left the room to take the call, answering it unfailingly with a whispered “Yunseo-alpha, hold on a second.” The custom of calling people by their biological designations had long been done away with in America, and Joshua had thought it had fallen out of use around the world, but it had taken Jeonghan three months to stop referring to all the members by them, and he still did it if he was tired or sick; Mingyu was the same. Joshua still found it weird.

Their meeting the night before had involved a lot of questions. Seungcheol’s eomma had given him a list, and said that there was no point in falling over themselves to create a pack just because Jeonghan had asked for it. Did they really want it? Were they in love or did they just love him? Because a pack must have romantic love between the majority of the members if not all of them, and was that what they wanted?

It turned out that it wasn’t.

Chan had been quite vocal about how he loved all the members, but he never expected to form a pack with his members, he wanted to date and eventually bond with a girl, he wasn’t into guys like that. When Soonyoung had asked how he justified his freezes, Chan had shrugged, “Yeah, but I spend them with my brother too. It’s not sexual? It’s just skin to skin contact and warmth.” And that had been that.

Jihoon had been quite upset, but had eventually admitted that no, Jeonghan was like an older brother to him and he really couldn’t imagine having children with him or anything like that. He didn’t want to lose his friendship, but he didn’t want to bond with him.

Vernon and Jun had wrinkled their noses. “I didn’t think pack was on the table, it’s weird. We don’t do that where I’m from, and like why do we have to form a pack to fix Monday’s argument? Sure we overreacted, but I think Jeonghan-hyung pushed us into a place where we were acting a certain way but most of us didn’t know what was going on?”

It had gone around and around in circles until they’d taken a vote. A vote that had ended in a majority of  _ No _ .

Joshua tuned back in to hear Minghao worrying about Jeonghan, “Hyung looks exhausted, do we have to do the rest tonight? It’s after 10pm."

“He does, but I mean, it shouldn’t take that long?” Soonyoung soothed, “I’m going to order a load of teas and coffees. Pastries? So we need them?”

“Yeah, get a big selection.” 

*

By the time Jeonghan and Yunseo came back into the conference room, Jeonghan looking a tiny bit more alive and Yunseo looking more relaxed; the teas and coffees had arrived. Yunseo gave Jeonghan a look when he went to serve himself and Jeonghan sighed but sat down and let Yunseo get cups and a plate of pastries.

“These look delicious,” Yunseo complimented and Soonyoung smiled.

“I figured we all needed something to keep us going. We’ll try and wrap this up as quickly as possible Yunseo-ssi.”

Yunseo just smiled and sat back down, handing a mug to Jeonghan and sipping from their own.

“Right, so obviously since we’re not going to form a pack, we have to change a lot of things,” Soonyoung started, clapping his hands together. “I suggest we follow Nu’est’s lead, and mating cycles all get taken care of by a service or a partner. Pledis has a service, as we all know. Does anyone have a serious issue with that?”

There was a silence, and then Jeonghan coughed. “Not an issue,” he said, “But I would like it if you could all tell me what your arrangements are. Where you’re staying and who you’re with, just, we’re still a group and I’d be more comfortable if I knew. It’s just, that’s still my role right? Eldest omega?” 

“Of course hyung, I’ll let you know.” Seungkwan said with a smile and Mingyu and Minghao nodded. Seungcheol, Vernon and Chan were slower to agree, but they did after a moment or two, and Jeonghan sat back into his chair, relaxed.

“But Hyung, now that you brought up your role,” Soonyoung shifted uncomfortably, “Minki-hyung was right when he said that Joshua-hyung wasn’t doing his duties, but we think, we could be wrong, but we think you just took them over? I thought you were teaching Joshua-hyung what to do and assumed he was doing things too, but apparently not?”

Yunseo muttered a disapproving “Omega-ya” under their breath and Jeonghan blushed.

“Maybe? I shouldn’t have? I just, it was, easier in the beginning? I didn’t have as much to do omega wise, and Joshua was already so confused with everything?”

“Okay, well. It’s in the past, but we have to divvy them up now. Jun-ah is going to take care of the sleep schedule part, and the manager-hyungs already do the food part, but Joshua can do that when they’re not around, or I will. You’re going to have to share your tips with us, but it shouldn’t be too hard to transfer the tasks. And Joshua-hyung is there for everyone if anyone needs to speak to someone or to talk right? Not to say you can’t go to other members, but he’s there. Right?” Soonyoung said gently, but firmly. This had slipped for too long.

“Yeah, I had a talk with Manager-hyung and he explained a lot, I’m sorry I didn’t help where I was supposed to? But I honestly didn’t know what I should have been doing.” Joshua sounded quite exasperated at the entire situation.

Jeonghan nodded, “I’m sorry too. I should have just taught you. I don’t know why I didn’t. It was easier at the time I suppose. It’s not entirely your fault Shua-ya,” he offered and Joshua nodded, relaxing a bit.

Yunseo was still frowning and Jeonghan nudged them, saying quietly “Alpha, I’m sorry right? I just wanted to help.”

“You make things hard for yourself, you know that omega?” Yunseo shook their head and Jeonghan shrugged. He did know that.

Mingyu smiled at the interaction even as some of the members shifted in discomfort. He didn’t quite understand their issue with it, it was just the same as hyung really. A little more weight to it, but that was it. 

“Right, so we think that’s it? Soonyoung asked after a pause.

Jeonghan coughed, “I’d like a proper apology for Monday morning. I’ve never been so insulted in my life. And now that you’re all saying we’re not going to form a pack, which is fine, you’re entitled to that, and after space and reflection I do agree, but you have even less of a right to give out to me for smelling like other people. I would really appreciate an apology for the way you treated me.”

“I think that’s mainly on me, Jeonghan-ah.” Seungcheol said quietly. “I should have worked with the service, or at least asked the members for help, but I did neither, and I was in a foul mood when you came home. I think I was probably still somewhere in my freeze, and I just flew off the handle, but I should have had better control. I shouldn’t have said the things that I said, and they’re not true. You are a linchpin member of this group and you shouldn’t have to doubt that. Your body is your own business, but I would ask that you let us know if you’re sick or injured, because that  _ is _ our business. Other than that, I won’t comment on your scent again, it’s not my place. I am sorry that I hurt you. I really am sorry that I hurt you, and I will do my best not to do so again.” Seungcheol’s apology was rehearsed, but it was a decent apology.

Jeonghan nodded, “Thank you, Seungcheol-ah. And thank you to the other members who wrote to me or rang to apologise, I appreciate it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll probably be another chapter to tie everything up, but we're nearly finished!
> 
> There'll probably be a fic with some sort of dialogue between Joshua and Manager Jeon that should explain things, but I have no idea when. 
> 
> If you're confused about something related to the workings of the verse, I'll try and respond to all of the queries in the AN of the next chapter, so I won't have to repeat myself. Feel free to ask questions!
> 
> Thoughts are, as always, welcome; although I do ask that you be kind, you're just as surprised as I am with this ending, don't worry.
> 
> Rose x


	10. Sometimes what you were searching for was there the whole time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan goes back to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era.
> 
> Thanks for reading, AN at the end!

Yunseo was still in Seoul despite Jeonghan insisting that he was fine. He didn’t need coddling or looking after. He would be fine, and he’d be home over the weekend anyway. 

Yunseo had just looked at him, their face a perfect picture of ‘pull the other one’ and said, “I’m sure I can find something to occupy my time in this fine capital of ours. You’re coming home tonight anyway. I might as well wait and drive you down.”

Jeonghan had eventually given up his argument; he needed to get to practice anyway. “Okay, okay. I don’t know when we’ll be finished, but I’ll text you?”

“Don’t rush and don’t worry. I’ll go to a gallery or something. I already filed for a few pack days from work. There’s honestly no issue, Jeonghannie.” Yunseo had explained before gathering Jeonghan close and scenting him gently, cradling Jeonghan’s head between their wrists.

Jeonghan had just blinked at them slowly, accepting the scenting and then returning it lightly. “Thanks, Alpha,” his phone bleeped. “That’ll be a manager. Ok, I’ll text you?”

“See you later,” Yunseo smiled, and Jeonghan eventually left the apartment, turning back every few seconds until he stepped into the lift.

God, it was weird leaving Yunseo like that. They’d taken  _ pack days _ for  _ him _ . The doors closed and Jeonghan looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could do this.

“Hyung!!” The chorus of voices that greeted Jeonghan when he stepped into the practice room was so loud he contemplated stepping back out again. No. He was Yoon Jeonghan. He had this.

“Hi! What are we working on today?” Jeonghan smiled and put his things down. After last night he didn’t see a need to bring anything up unless it became an issue. Happily, that seemed to be the consensus of everyone else.

Practice had been fine. It was good to get back into the swing of things, and as a group, they’d always had a policy of ‘leave your issues at the door’ when it came to rehearsals. Otherwise, they’d never get anything done.

Some food arrived at about 5 pm and while they were eating Jeonghan drew attention to himself.

“I’m going home for the weekend,” he announced, blushing lightly when Seungkwan elbowed him with a smirk.

“Hyung?”

“I’ve been propositioned? I know it’s kinda weird and soon after Monday’s whole thing. But I’m kind of being courted? I probably have been for a while, to be honest,” Jeonghan looked down into his bowl, and there was a really long awkward silence.

“I figured you should know? Nothing’s set in stone or anything, but I said I’d go home to talk logistics and stuff. But like. I mightn’t end up moving back in if it goes well. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. You guys are some of my closest friends and I just," he hesitated, "If I can’t talk to you who can I talk to?”

Jeonghan had given up on ever getting a reply and was kind of cursing himself for opening his mouth. He could have waited until he returned, sure. But he didn’t want the whole ‘what’s going on with your scent’ conversation  _ again.  _

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. Forget it. I’ll see you Monday,” Jeonghan stood up, tossing his container into the bin and shrugging on his jacket.

  
“I’m sorry, what?” Seungcheol found his voice as Jeonghan was about to walk out the door, and Jeonghan turned around.

“Jeonghan-ah, I’m so confused. I mean I know we all decided what we decided, but on Monday you were ready to form a pack with us? Now you tell us you’ve potentially been being courted for ages? And you’re gonna move out? Jeonghan, what the hell?” Seungcheol was beyond incredulous, and Jeonghan had a brief flashback to Monday’s reaction.

Jeonghan walked back over to them and sat down slowly. “I know this looks bad.” Soonyoung dropped his head into his hands with a sigh and Jeonghan continued, “It looks pretty damn shitty of me, I’m majorly aware of that. But a lot of things have been pointed out to me this week. Like you guys, I too was pushed to consider a few questions: do I love the members or am I in love with them? And like you, I came to the conclusion, the really hard conclusion, that I love you all so so  _ so  _ much, but I’m not in love with you.” 

There was silence.

“I want to take care of you, and make sure nothing ever harms you and that you’re well-fed and have everything you need, but I don’t want your children. I don’t want a bonding ceremony. I don’t want to kiss you awake or spend my heats with you. I love you, but I’m not  _ in love _ with you. And I’m sorry if that’s hard to take, or awkward to hear, but it’s the truth.”

More silence.

Jeonghan took a deep breath, “You are so special to me, all of you. And I couldn’t imagine not being able to speak to you or whine to you or ask for your advice. I’m going home this weekend because I think we all need space. We have a free weekend, so as many of you should go home and reset as possible. If we’re to properly work together next week, we need to all be okay with the decisions we’ve made. Most of my weekend will be spent with my family, to be honest, but I’ve been asked to meet a prospective pack, and I will because before I joined Pledis, we were two years away from a bonding. Apparently, they still want that. I hadn’t realised, and I think I want it. I hope that you understand that, but even if you don’t, I hope you can accept it.” Jeonghan’s heart was beating so fast he felt like he’d just run a marathon.  


Joshua moved over to Jeonghan and wrapped himself around him tightly, Jeonghan hugged him back just as tight. “You’re my best friend. No matter what else happens, you’re my best friend.”

When Joshua pulled back, Mingyu was looking at him with a sad smile, “Hyung,” his voice split, and Jeonghan opened his arms, holding him tightly. “I thought I had a chance,” Mingyu whispered, just for Jeonghan’s ears.

“You need a pack too,” Jeonghan said quietly, as he wiped tears from underneath Mingyu’s eyes, “You’ll find one. I promise.”

Minghao was properly crying and Jeonghan tugged him closer. “It’s ok, Hao-hao. I’m still here for you, and you’re going to find someone who makes your heart race, right? I know you love me. I'm not doing this to hurt you. But you’ve told me what you want in a partner, and you know that’s not me. I’m here for you,” uttering soothing words the entire time. What Minghao needed was time and maybe his mother. Jeonghan knew Minghao wasn’t in love with him, he didn’t like omegas like that, but it was still hard. Jeonghan appreciated that.

  
Soonyoung still had his head in his hands, and Jeonghan moved over to him, rubbing his back gently. “I’m sorry Soonie,” he couldn’t offer much.

“I’ll survive, Hyung. I just, it’s for the better, I know. The dynamics would have been disastrous with four of us bonded and the others not. But I really thought-” he shook his head, choked up and Jeonghan just wrapped an arm around him tightly. “I just, I love you so much? This is going to be so hard.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t feel able to. Take your time.” Jeonghan was gentle, and Soonyoung appreciated it, leaning into him until he felt capable of pulling away.

The other members were fine, a little shaken up, but they’d received what they’d given so they should be fine with it. Seungcheol however. 

  
Jeonghan stepped towards the door, Seungcheol hurrying out after him. Once they were outside the earshot of the members, Seungcheol reached for him.

“Jeonghan-ah?”

Jeonghan turned back to him, taking in the outstretched arm and the puppy dog eyes. He softened. He knew Seungcheol. He wasn’t going to hurt him. Jeonghan stepped over to him, and Seungcheol pulled him the last few steps, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

“Look. I know I’ve been pretty rubbish lately. I know I haven’t been picking up on things I should've been. And I know I’ve been overreacting to lots of small things,” he inhaled, and Jeonghan stepped out of the embrace. “Just. I really do love you. I never really expected us to form a pack or anything, I figured you’d find someone-” he scoffed, “-better. But just, I don’t know. If things go shitty or whatever, you can call me. I know you probably won't want to-”

“Seungcheol-ah, you’re still my colleague, and I hope you can still be my friend too. It’ll probably take us some time to feel comfortable around each other properly, but you know, you’re plenty brilliant. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You’re just not what’s right for me.”

“Yeah. Call me. I’m sorry for being shit. I’m going to be better, and as a group, we’re all going to be better, right?”

Jeonghan smiled at him, he had grown into such a good leader over the years, but sometimes the original Cheol just poked his head out and fecked things up. “Yeah. We’ll learn to be better. Have a good weekend Cheol-ah, and don’t let the others hate me too much, right?”

Laughing and bowing dramatically, Seungcheol shook his head, “never hate you, dislike maybe? But by Monday they’ll be all over you like a rash again. A little more sensitive rash hopefully. Enjoy your weekend,” Seungcheol winked, walking backwards up the corridor, and Jeonghan felt the blush in his cheeks.

“Shut up,” Jeonghan turned and walked towards the stairs.

“Bye~” Seungcheol and his aegyo...

“Bye!”

Jeonghan closed the stairwell door behind him and smiled. That was good. A good way to end a crappy week. He bounced down the stairs, the smile growing bigger with every step closer to home.

Now he wanted his sire’s cooking and his dam’s nest. And he couldn't wait to sleep. And to seriously start thinking about this pack. What would being courted feel like? They had already been so close to bonding. They hadn’t sent out bonding invites or anything, but everyone was expecting them. This would set them back months if not longer. Somehow, Jeonghan didn’t think they were going to care.

Jeonghan didn’t think he cared either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been one hell of a ride.
> 
> For you readers and for myself. I learnt how to use AO3 with this fic! I met friends with this fic! I became, if I do say so myself, an author with this fic!
> 
> And I certainly disappointed lots of you with this fic.
> 
> Well. I write for me. And I write about things that happen and shouldn't happen but do anyway; and friend groups break down. They fall apart, people say things they shouldn't and they hurt people. But just because they are your friends doesn't mean that they should always be forgiven. 
> 
> I chose to not write this fic with a happy 'JH and SVT ride off into the sunset' ending because I couldn't in good conscience have JH go back to people who said what they said and acted how they acted in this fic. 
> 
> If you wanted that ending, I'm sorry. I had it half written before I had a crisis of conscience.
> 
> This ending makes me happy. The thoughts of Jeonghan and Yunseo, the Perfect Alpha tm, make me happy. 
> 
> I hope they make you happy too.
> 
> Stay safe, stay sane, love each other,  
> Rose out x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
